Healing you
by smiley363
Summary: Would you forgive the betrayal of your closest person? Would you have the patience to endure your punishment and heal the one you love?
1. Chapter 1

Emotions

Hinamori sat on her bed and stared into space. She felt numb, emotionless, empty. She could forget everything, get up after all betrayals, but not after _his_ betrayal. She got up and got closer to the window. Everyone was enjoying the sun that finally showed up after the long winter. And she was again stuck in a black hole. Hinamori moved her head from the window. The scenes were only making her sadder.

Then her look became focused on the spot on the floor, where everything happened. She never thought she could be that intimate and close to a man, until last night. Held in his arms helplessly, arms that gave her only comfort before. She shivered.

_She was in the 4__th__ division, waiting for Unohana to say something after a long pause._

_ - It's nothing serious. Don't worry. However, he should have been gentler with you, since it was your first time. Honestly, I can't believe that he was not cautious._

_ - It's my fault. – Hinamori said softly. – I didn't tell him that I was a virgin. _

_ - Momo-chan, but why? – the captain smiled at her. – It is dangerous hiding such things. And stupid. Every man will understand that it was a lie._

_She could not meet the gaze of the older woman. She just bowed to her and thanked her for her assistance before she left. "He understood" – she thought._

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya's hand hit the wall. He was already bleeding but he did not care. That punishment was not enough, definitely not enough. He failed again. This time he could not be forgiven. Never…<p>

- Taicho! – Matsumoto said, the worry in her voice clear. – What's going on?

- Matsumoto, leave me alone…

- But your hand is bleeding… - she pointed at it with her look and tried to get closer.

- I said LEAVE ME ALONE! – he shouted.

The confused woman nodded and left the office, determined to find the only person, who could explain it to her.

* * *

><p>The orange-haired woman was very worried about the whole situation. Everything was going smoothly until a few days ago Hitsugaya's behavior suddenly changed. The tension in the office was visible. He was clearly very angry about something but he just wouldn't tell her what the problem was. She sighed. "It must be connected to Hinamori-chan!"<p>

- Rangiku-san!

The lieutenant turned to find Isane running towards her.

- Isane-chan… - she smiled nervously. – I am so sorry, a have a job to do…

- But it is important! – the 4th division lieutenant said softly.

- Isa-chan, you know my taicho! He will kill me if…

- But it is about him! – Matsumoto's expression changed.

- His health…is he ok? Please…

- Yes. Don't worry. Unohana-taicho wants to see you. – the girl said quietly. – Please, this way.

Matsumoto nodded and followed her. She had a bad premonition. Why would Unohana want to talk to her about her captain? Luckily, no one acted strangely, so she assumed that it was kept a secret. They walked about 5 minutes and reached a quiet and almost empty space. "So, Unohana was far away from the crowded corridors and the noise." Matsumoto assumed. Isane knocked on the door.

- Come in. – the soft voice of the 4th division captain was heard.

Matsumoto walked in, surprised when Isane didn't follow her, but instead closed the door and left them alone. The worry increasing even more.

- Rangiku-san, please sit. – Unohana said, and when Matsumoto did not do so, she repeated. – Please!

She was persuading enough.

- Don't worry! Everyone is fine. At least when we speak of health.

- So, what is going on with taicho? – Matsumoto loudly asked, nervous enough.

- I think he is intimate with Hinamori-chan. – Unohana calmly said.

Matsumoto looked shocked. So that was it. The problem was that they were intimate. She sighed in relief. Then, she couldn't help it, but laugh. Was sex some sort of taboo in Soul Society?

- I am sorry! – she said to Unohana, trying to suppress the laughter. – But what is the problem then?

- I fear something is not right. That morning Hinamori came to me. It seems that Hitsugaya-taicho was a bit rougher than needed.

Matsumoto suddenly stopped laughing.

- You must be kidding me! – she said. – He treats her like porcelain. He would never…

- I know. – Unohana smiled. – That's why I was so surprised. – she continued softly after offering some tea to the lieutenant, which she refused. – Hinamori-chan also seemed sad and worried, which is not normal in this situation, don't you think so?

Matsumoto became as white as a piece of paper.

- So, you suggest that…that he forced himself on her? – her voice shivering.

- I don't want to accuse him. But I can't believe that he lost it to the pint of leaving red marks on her wrists and being pushier. It could be a traumatizing first experience.

* * *

><p>- Hinamori! Hinamori, please open the door!<p>

Momo stood up up and looked through the window, careful not to be seen.

- Please, we need to talk! – the blonde-haired guy shouted.

She sat down on the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

- I am so sorry about this morning. Please, forgive me!

Kira's voice suddenly became close to a whisper. In the scary silence, his heavy breathing could not be mistaken. The man was crying too.

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone! This is my new story. It is not connected to my previous ones. It is rated M, because of the content and is quite different from the other ones, as you will see. I am sorry that I did not finish "A long way to go", but I got no reviews, so I left it due to lack of readers' interest. I hope that will not happen with this story. I am sorry that the chapter is short, but I wanted to keep it a bit mysterious. So, please review!(I will accept your critics. excuse me if my English is not good enough.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Revelation

Matsumoto stayed in shock. Her eyes were fixed on the window, trying to distract herself from everything. She couldn't believe it. She could never believe that the man who was ready to die for Hinamori would violate her.

"I am not saying it is true." Unohana spoke softly. "I would just like you to find out the truth and help them both."

The orange-haired woman's look met Unohana's.

"Are you going to convict him?"

"Only Hinamori-chan can do so and as I saw she wouldn't. I don't want anyone to know about it, I am just worried about her mental condition. About his also."

The captain got up from her chair and headed towards the door.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have other meetings to attend." She smiled again, to which Matsumoto did not answer. She even found her ways of calming people irritating. The woman sighed and got up, ready to leave and find Hinamori.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto hurried towards Hinamori's house only to be more confused than before. She found Kira sitting in front of the door, shedding tears. She stopped a few meters away, her thoughts running wild. "Could it be his doing? Of course…That would explain taicho's anger. Kira forced himself on Momo…" The orange-haired woman hurried towards the man and grabbed him by the collar, picking him up. His surprised teary look meeting her angry gaze.<p>

"Rangiku…"

"Shut up!" She shouted and pushed him to the wall. "Tell me what you did to Hina-chan! Immediately."

"I…I offended her terribly." He quietly said. Then started sobbing again.

"Act like a man! Explain everything!" She shouted again. She wanted to understand everything sooner. She wanted to relieve the terrible tension.

"Everything happened this morning. Or actually last night."

Rangiku shivered and released his collar.

"I saw Hitsugaya-taicho last night, going into Hinamori-san's house"

Rangiku went pale again.

"Let's move somewhere else." She said and they shunpoed away quickly.

After she was sure that no one could hear them she made a sign with her head for him to continue.

"I got jealous of him. I assumed that they were intimate since he stayed there until late and left partly clothed." He became serious. The tears were gone now. "This morning I met Hinamori and couldn't help it but offend her."

_Flashback:_

"_Hinamori!" Kira said loudly and the girl turned around. She was pale._

_He closed his eyes, trying not to imagine things, such as Hinamori moaning Hitsugaya's name._

"_Kira-kun! What's the matter?" She asked, trying to appear cheerful._

"_You are the matter!" He said and grabbed her wrist. She cried in pain._

_He quickly removed the fabric of her uniform to reveal a red mark._

"_So it's true! You slept with Hitsugaya-taicho!"_

_The girl shivered, trying to calm herself. Kira seemed angry and that scared her even more._

"_Hinamori…Letting him use you like that…First it was Aizen and now him! Everyone would think that you open your legs for every man like…an easy girl!"_

_She did it in a second. They were both shocked. She slapped him. Hard and painful. She didn't want to, but the mention of that name again that night made her mad._

"_I don't want to hear that name ever again! I don't want you to accuse me of something I haven't done!" She shouted at him. He stared at her, trying to grasp reality. She was shouting. She was crying. Something wasn't right._

Matsumoto slowly fell to the ground. "No…it can't be…no…" She started breathing heavily, her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Rangiku-san…Are you ok?" Kira kneeled down trying to help her if he could, but she didn't even hear him.

She was shaking her head in denial. "He can't have done it. It must be a mistake! It must be! I can't be sure, until I talk to Hinamori." She stood up. Her eyes filled with determination again. She would find out the truth.

* * *

><p>Hinamori slowly opened the door after making sure that Rangiku was alone. She was pale, wearing her night clothing even though it was midday. The orange-haired woman closed the door behind her and sat in a comfortable chair before starting.<p>

"Momo-chan…I know everything."

The brown-haired girl looked at her with confusion, nervousness and…fear.

"What do you…"

"About last night…" Hinamori started shivering and turned her back towards the other woman. "I know you and taicho…did it."

She did not answer. She didn't even think she could speak at the moment.

"Please, tell me, was it voluntarily…or he forced you?" Rangiku's voice trembled.

Hinamori did not move, nor speak. She was in shock. Such a straight-forward question. Such a painful question.

"Please, Hinamori, I am begging you, tell me the truth!"

Momo heard Rangiku who was on the verge of tears and looked at her, tears running down her own face.

_Flashback:_

"_Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said and looked at him with surprise._

_It was around 10 in the evening and she had not expected him. She was wearing her night clothing, so she took the edges of the fabric to cover herself, worrying that her cleavage was too exposing. Hitsugaya looked at her. She was really beautiful and also tempting with the pink nightgown that was showing all the curves of her body. She nervously smiled and walked to the center of the room._

"_Do you want some tea?" she joyfully asked and turned her back towards him making her way to the kitchen._

_She was stopped by his hand and pulled back to him. Before she could say anything his lips captured hers in a forceful kiss. Her eyes widened with surprise. Coming here out of the blue and kissing her suddenly. His lips released her mouth and she looked at him, her cheeks matching the color of her nightgown._

"_Wh…" She tried to speak but he used to moment to kiss her deeply this time, pushing her to the closest wall._

_She felt butterflies in her stomach, shivering and thinking she would fall if he released her – her legs feeling weak. He moved one of his hands to her waist holding her tightly, the other one moving her hair so he could kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned softly without realizing, making him aroused. Her cleavage near his eyes, seducing him even more. Those small but firm breasts hiding under her nightgown. She moved her hands to his chest and pushed him softly._

"_Stop…stop it…" she said in between her breaths._

_He did not, however, continuing to kiss her neck. His hand moving to touch her breast. She got mad and pushed him hard this time, moving from the wall._

"_Was I nothing compared to Aizen?" He suddenly asked. His tone of voice and expression nothing close to the usual ones meant for her._

_She stopped and looked at him, her eyes wide with shock._

"_What?"_

"_Did he kiss you better? Was his touch gentler than mine?" He said with pain and anger while moving towards her again._

"_Are you out of your mind? She asked, trying to understand what he meant._

_He grabbed her hands with force moving them above her head. She lost her balance falling to the cold floor with him on top._

"_I heard you. You said you can't forget that night, because he was so gentle!"_

_He looked at her. Her legs had parted adjusting to his body between them. Her robe sliding down, revealing her smooth skin. Her underwear was the only thing separating her from him. A bulge started to form in his pants. She felt it and tried to move, his grip too hard to let her._

"_You misunderstood." She spoke while trying to push him in the process revealing one of her nipples._

"_Deny that you loved him!" he spoke suddenly, as she froze._

_She could not answer that, thinking what to say. His anger grew and he did something that he never planned to. The only way he thought of getting rid of his anger and desire was to have her. His free hand untying her nightgown and parting the fabric revealing her chest. He started breathing heavily, his mind clouded with emotions._

"_What are you doing? Stop it! Please, stop it!" She cried out._

_His mouth capturing a nipple, while his hand was squeezing the soft breast. She moved impatiently under him trying to kick him with her legs. Hinamori succeeded only in making him more aroused than before. He quickly parted his own kimono, positioning himself between her legs._

"_Noo! NO! Please, Shiro-chan!" She tried to bring back the one she knew, the one who was never going to hurt her. "It should not happen this way…" She thought._

_The next thing she felt was sharp pain. Momo closed her eyes, the tears finally running down her cheeks. Her arms were released but she felt nothing. "So that is what becoming a woman means…" Hinamori held back her sobs and opened her eyes. He was there, just a few inches away from her. Those beautiful green eyes now having the look she always loved. That worried, gentle, but pretending to be emotionless one. "Shiro-chan…Shiro-chan…help me…" she thought and moved her hands to caress his face. She heard him whisper her name again and again. In one moment she got lost in the steady rhythm and felt some peacefulness. _

"_Shiro-chan…"_

Matsumoto cupped her face with her hands. "No…" The woman started crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Against her was Hinamori – her tears already dry on her pretty face. Rangiku looked up to meet her look.

"Momo-chan, my darling Momo-chan…"

She got up to pull her in a tight hug – the only form of consolation she could offer her.

* * *

><p>Hi! The next chapter is here! I hope you like it, because it was really hard to write. The first chapters will be like that, but let's hope for something better for those two in the future! I will try to update every week. Please review! It is my motivation! You don't know how happy you make me!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Regrets

Matsumoto walked slowly into the 10th division's office, closing the door behind her. Her face was pale, her expression serious like never before. She didn't find Hitsugaya there and thought that he was on the captain's meeting that afternoon. "I'll just wait for him." She sat down on the couch closing her eyes, trying to remember something funny to distract herself. "Sleep will not come this night." The woman opened her eyes, which were still teary. "You do not deserve this tears taicho! Not from me, nor from Momo-chan!"

She got a cup for tea and headed towards the room used for something like kitchen when she heard the door open. Matsumoto immediately turned towards it to see her captain, whose hand was bandaged now. He didn't look better than her, but she decided to be harsh anyway.

"If that isn't my taicho…the man who forced himself on his childhood friend!" She said coldly, causing him to stop in his tracks and look at her.

He didn't spoke. He knew that asking her something would be pointless. She, on the other hand, moved towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"How could you! HOW COULD YOU!" The tears were running down her cheeks again.

He did not answer, nor move. He just stood there like a stone, his expression emotionless.

"Damn it! Say something! Speak!" She shouted and pushed him to the wall.

"It's true. I did it." He spoke coldly.

She released his collar.

"So, you think admitting it is enough. Do you realize that you are a criminal? The worst thing of all is that you did it to your closest one. You are times worse than Aizen!"

Her last words hurt him terribly. He finally let his emotions show. She could read the regrets written all over his face. She started crying with voice.

" Why…why…did you?

"I was mad with jealousy." He started slowly.

_Flashback:_

_He was walking towards the office when he felt Hinamori's reaitsu. He was overwhelmed with happiness when he heard her melodious voice. She had come to see him. Her smiling face the same as before. She had finally recovered. However, he stopped suddenly when he heard his name._

"_I still think about Aizen." Hinamori said. "I know it is stupid. But I keep asking myself 'why'."_

"_Stop it, Momo-chan. You will never understand the reason, if there was one to begin with." Matsumoto said, then took her cup of tea._

"_I can't forget that night." Hinamori took the other woman by surprise. _

"_What?" Matsumoto asked, while putting her cup down. _

"_The night before 'his death'. He was so gentle." She softly said._

_Hitsugaya felt like he was stabbed in the heart. He could not listen anymore. He quickly got away. He wanted to hide somewhere. The young taicho realized that the anger that was building up inside him was dangerous for everyone._

"I was furious at him for taking even that. For taking away her innocence, that I have always loved about her." He moved to sit on the couch, hiding his face from Matsumoto with his hands. "I was so stupid!"

"Yes, you were!" She spoke coldly again. "You could have listened to the end and you would have heard what that meant. Aizen was the father figure that always calmed her and cared for her. Nothing more."

"I know…now." He moved away his hands and she could see the tears on his face.

Something inside of her trembled. She had never seen him cry before. She found it hard but decided not to sympathize with him. She needed to be harsh.

"I never planned to do it. I went there to talk to her, but then…I saw her in that nightgown. All my hidden feelings and desire burning inside of me. The thought of Aizen having her in his hands, touching her soft skin made me crazy. I lost control."

"It's an easy explanation, huh?" She spoke loudly. "We all have hormones, you know! But if you love someone you would never rape them!"

He looked down, too ashamed to meet her gaze.

"I just wanted to kiss her. To feel her body close to mine. I never thought of…But when she couldn't deny loving Aizen, I wanted to beat him. I wanted to claim her as mine!"

He hit the table with his bandaged hand hissing from the pain.

_Flashback:_

_Hitsugaya was still breathing heavily when he moved from Hinamori's body, dressing himself up. She quickly tried to cover herself but her hands were shaking making it difficult. The he saw it. There was blood on her nightgown and her inner thighs. Small amount of it, but a proof of his filthy actions. She got up. She was clearly embarrassed that he saw it. He was frozen in that spot. "So I was the one who took it. The one who took her innocence." He even felt some happiness from the fact, which made him feel even more disgusted with himself._

"_Momo…" He spoke and tried to move closer to her. She was looking at him with sadness. "You should visit Unohana." He spoke as she looked at him with shock. _

_He said that. He acted like that. She couldn't believe it. She had not felt mad at him until now. She was ready to forgive him right away. She wanted him to hold her. She felt really stupid. Hinamori started crying with voice. Hitsugaya felt his heart break into small pieces._

"_Does it hurt a lot?" He spoke as he moved closer ready to take her in his arms and carry her to Unohana._

_She looked at him with anger._

"_Get away! Get away from here immediately! I don't want to see you anymore!" She caught one book and threw it at him. Her teary look hurting him times more than that book._

_He could not meet the consequences of his actions. He could not stand that look blaming him for hurting her. He ran away like a coward._

Matsumoto was now sitting against him, speechless. They both stood in silence for a while, until she spoke again.

"You kept on warning people about hurting Momo-chan and in the end you hurt her more than anyone else!" He closed his eyes. "Don't you understand now that you are hopeless at protecting her?"

His eyes widened. He felt like he was dying a slow and painful death.

"You should try to heal her instead!" Matsumoto spoke, the surprise in his eyes clear. "You need to learn that emotional support is more important that the physical. You need to be by her side. You must try to replace your violence with gentleness. There is no need to keep a wall between you now that you made your feelings clear. Or maybe you made her misunderstood them."

He felt some sort of peacefulness for the first time after last night. Matsumoto really made him see his mistakes. From the very beginning.

"There is no guarantee that she will ever forgive you, even though that is Momo-chan. A gentle fragile flower that keeps being stepped on and looks weak, but always blooms again."

Those words made Matsumoto smile. Hitsugaya was once again amazed by his lieutenant. She knew them both better than they knew themselves.

"You deserve punishment, so if she never forgives you, you have to endure it! Do you understand?" She spoke loudly looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"ACT LIKE A MAN! Answer loudly and clearly!" She shouted.

"Yes! I swear I will be there for her!" He said with determination.

She smiled. She was proud of herself for being harsh with him, despite her feelings towards him. He was like a little brother to her. She loved him very much and looked at him with admiration. She knew she would continue loving him despite her disappointment. She was sure that she would forgive him, even though she wanted not to.

"It is better to leave her alone tonight. But tomorrow you should go and apologize. You should allow her to see your regrets instead of acting coldly trying to suppress them."

Matsumoto then stood up and walked to the door. She needed to have a cup of tea in her room alone and try to calm down. Before she left the office she turned to him.

"Unohana said she is fine. At least physically."

Those were her last words for the day.

Hitsugaya sighed in relief. He closed his eyes. The memories from last night were still there. They would not disappear. He knew it perfectly well. He would not be able to sleep peacefully until he sees her smile again. However, he was hopeful that she would do it soon.

"A gentle fragile flower that always blooms again…"

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone! Thank you very much for your reviews! I know that this chapter is slow-paced but I needed to make everything clear before the real thing starts. So, please be patient! I hope you like this chapter! I will try to update in a week! Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Forget

"_Noo! NO! Please, Shiro-chan!" _Hitsugaya woke up panting heavily. The cold sweat was running down his whole body. It was the same dream again.

**A month and a half later: March 31**

Hitsugaya was once again forced to attend one of the stupid meetings in the 1st division. As he was standing in a corner using the wall to support his back, he saw her. Hinamori went into the hall and he felt like the sun has showed up. Only she had the power to turn a dully morning into something special. She was walking next to her captain Hirako Shinji and was smiling at him. That was one of the smiles Hitsugaya adored. She saw him then, but pretended not to and turned towards her captain again. "So the situation will keep on like this…"

"Where is the old man? He probably has difficulty getting up from bed at this age!" Hirako said with his trademark – the "cool" smile that he loved to keep on his face.

Hinamori laughed sweetly at his comment making Hitsugaya feel jealousy once again. He sighed and moved his head to another direction finally seeing Matsumoto who was talking to Renji. She had just arrived but didn't want to approach her captain. She almost stopped talking to him too. She kept on ignoring him even at the office, trying to spend less time around him. The strangest thing of all was the fact that she had been doing her paperwork diligently for the past month. She was really mad at him.

Yamamoto stepped into the hall and everyone took their places. His speech was short. As usual they discussed nothing in particular. Everyone hurried to leave after he finished talking. Matsumoto turned to her captain and finally spoked.

"I won't come to the office today, because I am in charge of Kira's birthday party. I did all my paperwork, so there should be no problem, right?"

It was not a question, but rather a statement. Hitsugaya nodded and she turned her back towards him hurrying in the opposite direction. "Kira's birthday party…Hinamori would probably be there too." He quickly tried to erase that idea from his head. He could only scare her more by waiting for her at the entrance at 10 in the evening. And there would be other people too. It was useless.

* * *

><p>"What should I buy Kira-kun? I don't have any ideas!" Hinamori sighed, looking at the items in the store. "A cup for coffee…stupid!" She quickly gave that up.<p>

"Why don't you give him something handmade as a present?" Nanao suggested.

"That`s a nice idea but I don't have enough time until tonight!" She sighed, walking into the next store.

"I don't think you have enough money for a kimono!" Nanao pointed out looking at the beautiful ones presented in the store.

"I know. I just wanted to look at them. They are so pretty!"

She cheerfully smiled, while exploring the different designs. They had a range of colors and many different motives. However, the prices were high and she rarely bought anything. Her look was fixed on a certain kimono. It was blue-green with dragon's motives. "He was probably the inspiration for it." Her smile disappeared. It would really suit him perfectly.

"Momo-chan, look over there!" Nanao called her pointing out to a beautiful pink nightgown. "Didn't you have the same one?"

Hinamori suddenly froze in her place. It was the same one. Her favorite nightgown. Memories started flooding her head as she watched it. That night once again became clear in her thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?" Nanao asked. Her expression changing to a worried one.

"No." Momo answered, trying to hide her emotions.

However, her face was pale. She turned towards the exit.

"I better return to the office. I am sorry, Nanao-chan!" The girl said waving to her friend.

Nanao continued to watch the other girl`s back. "Something is definitely wrong…"

* * *

><p>The party was held in Rangiku's gang's favorite place – a luxurious pub. It was easy to guess, since they were there almost every night. However, she really made it look special with all the decorations. There was plenty of food and plenty of alcohol.<p>

"Rukiaa-chan! Renjiiii!" She waved energetically at the couple that has just entered the pub. "Over here!"

Rukia smiled and shook her head.

"She is already drunk!"

The girl turned her head towards her companion, meeting the same expression again.

"Stop it already!" She tried to shout quietly which turned out to be an impossible mission for her.

"What?" He kept on grinning at her.

"Stop grinning like an idiot! You keep on doing it whole day!" She looked at him critically.

"How could I after last night? " He leaned down to whisper into her ear, making her blush.

She hit his arm softly.

"I am begging you to mind what you talk tonight. It will surely get to my brother if anyone else understands!"

"Relax, Rukia!" He laughed as he walked away to the guy group leaving her alone with her suspicions.

In the corner of the hall Hinamori was greeting Kira.

"Happy birthday again, Kira-kun!" She smiled. "Please excuse me for the stupid present!"

He smiled at her, shaking his hand in front of her face.

"It's not stupid! Please don't say so!"

He was not so happy about the present itself but the package that smelled of her. He blushed when he felt her pull him into a hug. If only she paid attention to the increased rhythm of his heart. She quickly released him to his disappointment. "But of course she is Hitsugaya's…" He quickly reminded himself as he watched her going to the ladies` table. He was cut off his thoughts by Renji`s big arm that hit his shoulder. Throwing a quick last look at her gentle form he followed his friend to the bar plot.

Momo sat next to Rukia, who kept on watching Renji with worry and little angst.

'Hi, Rukia-san!" Momo sweetly greeted the girl.

"No need to put 'san', Momo!" Rukia smiled and moved slightly to the side making it more comfortable for her friend.

Momo didn't answer but smiled again. She had always wanted to know better the special girl that had taken away her friend's heart.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed when a very drunk Matsumoto came to the girls` table laughing hard. Everyone looked at her in surprise, thinking that she had no reason to laugh like that.<p>

"Oi, oi Rukia-chan!" She shouted while trying to suppress her laughter. "You must hear what Renji is talking about you two last…"

There was no need to hear more. Rukia got up suddenly shouting at Renji who turned to meet her angry face. Even the other guys stopped laughing when they saw her expression. It was scary. However, they were too drunk to think maturely, so they continued laughing hysterically. Rukia stopped in the middle of the way, turning back and storming out of the pub.

Momo smiled sympathetically. "At least he never told anyone about that night." She smiled ironically. Suddenly, she felt a sick feeling build up in her stomach. She put her hand to her mouth. Only Isane paying attention to her actions.

"Ano, Momo-chan, are you ok?" the light-haired woman asked softly.

"Ah, yes. I must have drank too much." Hinamori said. Then she got up slowly making her way out. "I just need a bit of fresh air."

Isane nodded with understanding, although she still found it strange that the girl had only drank one cup of sake.

* * *

><p>She closed the door behind her and inhaled deeply. The fresh air really made her feel better. Hinamori turned right and sat down on the grass, finding support in the wall behind her. The party was too noisy for her taste and she was not in the best mood for partying.<p>

"Hinamori…"

The girl jumped slightly, her heart beating faster. She got scared of his sudden presence. She got up quickly and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was colder than usual.

Hitsugaya moved closer to her.

"I hoped to talk to you."

She looked down, because she didn't want to meet his gaze.

"There is nothing more to say."

He caught her hand gently, but she snatched it away immediately, looking angrily at him.

"You listened to me, but you couldn't hear me." He said and put his hand back in place. "You were too emotional to…

"Emotional! I was too emotional!" She shouted at him.

"I didn't mean to…" He failed to explain.

"You must understand that you can't bring back the time! You…"

She stopped suddenly, putting her hand to her mouth. That feeling had returned.

"Hinamori….Are you ok?"

He moved closer again just in time to give her support as she was about to pass out.

"I will get you to the 4th…"

That statement made her mad. He thought about doctor`s help again. She gained some strength and pushed him.

"You won't get me anywhere! You are the one who ruined everything! No matter how hard you try, you won't bring him back!" She cried out.

'Bring whom back' was the unspoken question in his mind. He opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted.

"Hinamori-kun!"

They both turned to see Kira standing a few meters away. Hinamori did not hesitate any longer. She just ran back inside the pub. Kira, however, stayed a little longer. He did not succeed in hiding his little smile, which was not caused by the alcohol. Then, he turned his back to Hitsugaya and walked to the door. The white-haired man staring angrily at him.

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone! The new chapter is here! I am sorry if there are some spelling mistakes but I was very tired, so please forgive me.(I also know that luxurious pub sounds a little stupid! :D)I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you very much for your reviews! I was really happy! Please, continue to review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disappear

Matsumoto felt the first sunrays caress her face. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was sharp pain in the head. Her vision was still blurry, trying to accommodate to the light, but she could see a tall man figure standing in front of her bed.

"Taicho?" The woman blinked a few times, finally clearing her vision.

"Good morning, Matsumoto." He said with his usual tone of voice. She could sense some anger mixed with worry.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, while hissing from the pain and holding her forehead.

"This is not you room, Matsumoto! It's the 4th division."

He calmly answered. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to all sides, confirming what he said to be true. She quickly understood what had happened. Her memories from last night were few, but she remembered feeling sick after the party.

"Something must have been wrong with the sake!" She said with complete seriousness and determination.

"Something was definitely wrong with the amount that you drank!" Hitsugaya said sharply, although his voice sounded like he was about to laugh.

Matsumoto smiled ironically, also finding it funny. However, she thought that he was not in the position to judge. She felt guilty for her behavior during the past month so she decided to let it pass.

"Poor, Kira!" She sighed. "I ruined his party."

Hitsugaya's expression suddenly changed. He seemed really angry.

"No need to sympathize with him." He said and smiled ironically. "He has Hinamori by his bedside."

Matsumoto, who had just gotten up from the bed, looked at him with surprise and spoke critically.

"What do you mean? You know who got into her bed and that wasn't Kira!"

"I didn't mean that." He moved to the window. "I saw her going into the 4th division for a visitation. They are getting closer."

He slowly sat into one chair. The jealousy couldn't stop. The sadness couldn't stop. The blame was too hard to handle. Matsumoto also looked depressed now. She was being too hard on him. He did not deserve to be reminded of his guilt every single day.

"Taicho, did you ever confess to Momo-chan?" She asked, catching him by surprise. "You showed her your love in the worst possible way! If she knew about your feelings she would melt into your arms."

She could swear that his cheeks grew a little pinker.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya walked out of the room and turned down the short corridor on the left. Then he felt it. Hinamori's reaitsu was near. She seemed troubled. He hurried down until he felt her presence. She was in the bathroom. He heard her coughing and…crying. His heart ached once more. He rested his back on the wall next to the door. The feeling of guilt kept on torturing him again and again. The water was running down inside, making it harder to hear anything. Hinamori slowly rinsed her mouth, then her whole face. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to calm down. Then slowly opened the door but immediately stopped in her tracks. Hitsugaya was in front of her with a pained but determined expression.<p>

"Hinamori…"

She did not speak, just stood there.

"I…" He continued slowly.

She tried to get away but he instinctively caught her hand. She quickly snatched it away but stopped to look at him.

"Momo…I love you!" He suddenly said, her eyes widening.

She never expected to hear that in a moment like this.

"I am in love with you!" He tried to make it completely clear. His voice was trembling, even though he tried to be calm. "I am so in love with you that…I cannot live without hearing your voice every day…seeing your smile every day…"

He looked away for a moment. He had never been so open with someone before. Then he looked straight into her eyes, fearing that she will get the wrong idea. She was completely frozen. The tears were forming in her eyes again. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Just…disappear! Disappear forever! I don`t want to see you anymore!" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

She said what he never expected to. He knew that she had not forgiven him, that she did not want to speak, but to tell him that she did not want to see him anymore. He turned around, shunpoing away as faster as he could. Hinamori continued to stay there wiping away her tears.

"Hinamori-san, your results are ready!" Isane softly said from behind her.

From her expression Hinamori was sure that their suspicions were now confirmed.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, I am really sorry!" Renji said again.<p>

"Shut up!" Rukia frowned at him.

Renji was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in the white hospital clothes. Rukia, on the other hand was standing in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking scarily. She moved her hand straight in front of his face her index finger almost touching it.

"You are lucky that everyone got so drunk that they probably don't remember anything!" He sighed with relief. "But…" She continued, grabbing his attention. "If I understand that someone talks about it, you'll be dead!"

Renji stood up, looking down at her.

"Rukia, your brother will understand sooner or later!" He smiled.

"Of course! But I'd prefer if he understood from us. You may as well tell him." She spoke, her voice completely serious.

"Whaat?" Renji moved one step back. "How do you expect me to do it? Kuchiki-taicho, I slept with your sister! I just wanted you to know that!" He shook his head.

Rukia was about to scold him when they heard a knock on the door. A moment later, Kuchiki Byakuya stepped in. Renji fell back into his bed and Rukia just stood there, her head bowing a little, so she could hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"So, it's true." Byakuya spoke coldly as usual. "My lieutenant got alcohol intoxication."

Renji gulped.

"I am sorry."

Byakuya slowly turned around and left the room. Rukia threw a last glare at Renji and hurried after him.

"Crap!" Renji slapped his head.

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama!" Rukia finally caught up with him. "I went to see Renji, because…"<p>

"Rukia." Byakuya made a pause, as she looked at him with confusion. "Everything's been completely clear to me for a long time."

Rukia froze in her place, her eyes widening. Byakuya just continued walking down the corridor gracefully as usual. "How did he?" Then, she smiled. There was no need to explain anything. Her brother probably understood her better than she understood herself.

* * *

><p>"Orange juice for me." Hinamori smiled to the waitress.<p>

"Only orange juice?" Rukia asked with surprise. "It's lunch time. Aren't you hungry?"

"Actually, I don't feel well after last night's party." Hinamori forced another smile.

"Even though you drank so little." Rukia sighed. "Those idiots turned it into a disaster. I heard that Yamamoto-soutaicho called the captains for an emergency meeting because of the fact that 3 lieutenants now lie in the 4th division."

Hinamori didn't say anything. She kept on holding a handkerchief in front of her mouth.

"But if you think about it, we met now because of them, so it's not such a waste." Rukia said, making the other girl smile. She was really nice to her.

"How is Abarai-kun?" Hinamori asked softly.

"He is as stupid as usual." Rukia shook her head, making her laugh.

"But he really loves you." Hinamori said suddenly. Rukia looked at her.

"I know." The black-haired girl smiled. "He is my idiot!"

The sadness became once again visible in Hinamori's eyes.

"You probably understand that feeling too." Rukia spoke again. Hinamori was now a bit confused. "I mean, how much you cherish your childhood friend. He may make many mistakes, but I can't stop loving him. Because, in reality, even when I haven't been able to comprehend it, he's always been there for me!"

Hinamori could not answer. She looked down. Her anger now being completely replaced with a feeling of guilt. _"I am in love with you."_

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone! The new chapter is here! I am so glad I wrote it, because I hope that starting from the next chapter, the plot will become more dynamic. I hope you like the chapter! I am thankful to those of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! Please, continue to do so!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Decisions

**Two weeks later:**

Hitsugaya walked down the hall, trying to keep calm. He was hesitant when he stood up in front of the door. But he had thought about it carefully. Such a painful decision was not to be taken spontaneously. "Just disappear…I will just disappear." He knocked and quickly got in. Yamamoto never forgot an appointment.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." The old man greeted him with a slight nod and showed him a free chair. "May I know, what was so important?"

Hitsugaya hesitated for the last time, quickly remembering _her_ words that made him do it in the first place.

"I would like to apply for the zero division."

Yamamoto opened his eyes suddenly. That was probably the first time that Hitsugaya could see them so clearly.

"What?"

Hitsugaya looked determined now.

"I would like to apply for the zero division."

...

"I would like to keep the baby." Hinamori said with a determined expression.

Unohana smiled but decided to ensure herself more by asking again.

"Yes. I am sure." Momo said while slowly moving one of her hands to caress her abdomen.

...

"Yes. I am sure." Hitsugaya confirmed once again.

The old man sighed and got up from his place slowly.

"You know this is a hard job, right?"

"I know that my abilities may not be good enough, but…"

"That's not what I had in mind." Yamamoto looked at him. "If they accept you, there is no way back. You won't be able to return anymore!"

Hitsugaya's face went pale. He had thought about it but it still scared him a bit. Not being able to see her anymore. Leaving Matsumoto behind without explanation. Never returning.

"I know." He said his voice trembling a bit.

He could even sense Yamamoto's doubts when he gave him a sign to leave.

* * *

><p>Hinamori knocked softly on the door of Matsumoto's apartment. The woman opened after a while, still sleepy, her hair unruly.<p>

"Rangiku-san, I am sorry for the early hour." Hinamori apologized once again, as Rangiku handed her a cup of tea.

"Don't worry, Momo-chan!" Rangiku waved her hand to prove that she was not bothered at the least.

Hinamori looked down at her cup, gaining some strength to ask.

"Rangiku-san…" The orange-haired woman turned around to face her. "Is Hitsugaya-kun okay?"

Suddenly Rangiku lost her cheerfulness, sitting down against Hinamori.

"I don't know. He seems so cold and distant." She sighed. "I had almost stopped talking to him until last week. However, since then, he is the one that stopped talking to me."

Hinamori looked away, the feeling of guilt torturing her. She took a sip of her tea.

"Rangiku-san, did you forgive Gin?

Rangiku pushed down her cup. The question was so sudden and unexpected. Her hands were still trembling when she kneeled to pick up the cup of the floor, slightly cursing herself for making a mess.

"I am sorry." Hinamori regretted asking. "Please, don't answer!"

"I have never thought of forgiving him." Hinamori was shocked by this answer. "Because there was nothing to forgive him for in the first place. I just never realized how deep his feelings were until…" She gulped. Matsumoto could not continue.

Hinamori was deep in thoughts again.

"However, the problem is not if I forgave Gin, Momo-chan. The problem is your own judgment. You easily forgave Aizen for trying to kill you numerous times, yet you can't forgive taicho!"

Hinamori just stood there frozen, watching in disbelief. Her friend was so…so straightforward that it hurt. She was so right that it hurt. Momo tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Matsumoto regretted saying it immediately.

"I am sorry, Momo-chan! Please, don't mind me! My nervousness got the worst out of me!"

Hinamori was not mad at her. She was just mad at herself when she shook her head, her tears finally wetting her cheeks.

"Don't apologise! You are right."

* * *

><p>"Tai…choo…you're…such a…fool…fool…" Matsumoto mumbled while lying on the bar plot.<p>

She got drunk again. Even though she promised not to at least so soon after her incident. Kira slowly approached her. This time he was still sober to everyone's surprise.

"Rangiku-san! Get up! It's getting late."

He shook her body. She quickly lifted her head. He made a strange expression.

"I know a promised not to drink…but they made me…" She said slowly trying not to jumble the words.

"Who made you?" Kira asked while laughing.

He moved his hand under her shoulder trying to make her stand up.

"Taicho and Hinamori…"

That got the man's attention and he turned his head to look at her.

"That fool…ruined it…forcing himself on her…meh…"

Kira froze for a moment. His hand becoming limp as he released Matsumoto, who slowly fell back in her place.

"What?" Kira whispered, trying to make her repeat it. He must have heard wrong.

"He really really forced her…No joke…"

Matsumoto shook her finger in front of her face with a serious expression. However, she found it really funny and started laughing hard moments later.

Kira moved slowly towards the exit catching the attention of the still sober ones in the pub. The shock was clearly visible on his face.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was enjoying the cold night wind, walking by the barracks of the 10th division. He finally felt some peacefulness, knowing that there was no turning back. The peacefulness was an illusion and he knew it well. Life without everyone close to him and especially without her could in no way be pleasant and peaceful. He sighed and looked up for a moment. Their favorite stars were shining brightly tonight. Suddenly, he felt a burst of reaitsu nearby.<p>

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

He turned around meeting Kira's angry gaze. Hitsugaya also looked annoyed but still surprised by the other man's sudden presence.

"What do you need, Kira?" He emphasized on the last word, making his name sound ironic, which made the man even angrier.

"Bastard!" He said as he hurried towards Hitsugaya, catching his collar.

Hitsugaya quickly and effortlessly pushed him away without even using his hands.

"I see…" Kira hissed. "You are still so stuck up, even though you are so pathetic."

Toushiro closed his eyes, trying to fight his anger away.

"You were the one that warned everyone about hurting Hinamori, yet you are the one that forced himself on her!"

Kira shouted with fury. Hitsugaya opened his eyes. He did not expect to hear that from him.

"What?" Kira started moving closer to him. The man quickly unsheathed his sword, hurrying to deliver a blow. "We are not so high and mighty anymore, are we?"

Hitsugaya's quick reflexes saved him. He shunpoed away. Kira, blinded by his rage attacked again.

"You did not deny it. You bastard!"

It continued like that. Kira attacked again and again but Hitsugaya was always faster. Without even needing to unsheathe his sword, he beat him. However, he did not fight him in any way, just being in defense.

"You even have the courage to defend yourself! What happened to the 'hurt her and I will kill you'? You deserve to die!"

Kira stopped in his tracks when he felt his sword finally cut something. A few drops of blood fell to the ground and he saw Hitsugaya in front of himself. He had stopped moving. His arm now injured slightly. He, however, did not try to stop the blood as he stood like frozen.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Kira shouted again as he raised his sword. "Fight me with your sword! Do no act like you are giving me the victory!"

Hitsugaya did not say anything, nor moved. Kira hissed again.

"Well, I guess I will have to force you into a fight!"

Moments later Hitsugaya fell on one knee, blood flowing from his abdominal area. He struggled but did not let it show even a little. That enraged Kira even more and he shouted loudly. His anger was blinding him as he rushed to deliver another blow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His sword stopped a few inches away from Hinamori's abdomen. Both of them looked at each other in shock. The girl was standing in front of Hitsugaya obviously trying to defend him.

"What are you doing, Kira-kun?" She shouted.

"Hinamori, move away!" He shouted and tried to move her away.

She slapped him through the hands.

"Who are you defending, Hinamori! The guy that forced himself on you?"

She finally understood why he was doing this. That made her feel sorry for Kira who was trying to protect her. However, she was angry at his actions. He was trying to kill her closest one.

"You have misunderstood something."

"Do not try to defend him. He admitted it himself."

Hinamori looked back at Hitsugaya who was losing blood quickly even though the injury did not seem that deep.

"Thank you, Kira, but I don't need your justice! When did you become so pathetic, fighting a man, who hasn't even unsheathed his sword?"

These words hurt him deeply.

"Are you stupid? You are defending the guy that hurt you!"

"Only I can decide if he hurt me or not. Only I can decide if it was rape or not!"

Kira's eyes widened. This time he rudely pushed Hinamori away, moving towards Hitsugaya. His sword was about to pierce Toushiro.

"If you do this, you will kill the father of the child I am carrying!"

Hinamori shouted, tears running down her face. Both Hitsugaya and Kira looked at her in disbelief. She was breathing heavily. The atmosphere finally seemed to have cooled down a bit.

"You are lying! You are just trying to use this…" Kira began.

"No! It's the truth!"

Her expression did not leave any doubt this time.

"You can go ask Unohana-taicho!"

Kira moved a few steps back from Hitsugaya. His sword fell to the ground. Momo quickly ran to Toushiro, putting her hands over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Hitsugaya looked at her. She could read the confusion in his eyes.

"Baka, Toushiro! Baka!"

She cried, her body shaking. Hitsugaya got up, hissing slightly. She got up quickly with him, without releasing his wound. Her hands were already covered with blood.

"Let's get you to the 4th division! Please!" She said in between her sobs searching for his approval.

"No. I am fine."

He pushed her gently fearing if it was only his blood that had covered her hands and clothes. He calmed down after assuring himself that she was safe.

"You are not ok…You lost blood and…"

She stopped talking when she felt one of his hands under her chin. Their looks finally meeting. He was trying to prove to her that he was fine, effortlessly. Hinamori caught his hand with her own dragging him away gently but firmly.

Kira was sitting on the ground, completely broken by the news. He saw her getting away hand in hand with Hitsugaya. The blond-haired man started crying.

* * *

><p>Hinamori quickly opened her drawer where she kept something like a first aid kid. She got out bandages and went to Hitsugaya who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hands moved to his shoulders trying to take his shirt off. She, however, got stopped in the process. She looked up at him.<p>

"Don't worry! I have already seen you without your clothes on."

She realized that she shouldn't have said that a few moments later when he moved his gaze away, but she was now free to do whatever she had in mind. Taking off his shirt she revealed the wound that was deeper than she thought, but still not serious. She sighed. Her kido skills helped her heal it quickly, stopping the bleeding. She started bandaging the wound when she finally paid attention to his gorgeous body. His muscles that were a product of regular training and his skin that was neither soft, nor rough. He tried not to think about how her feather like fingers felt on his naked skin. Although he could not help it but breathe harder. She then quickly bandaged the small wound on his arm.

There was a long pause when she got up to put the materials back in place and he just stood there watching her. She met his gaze and looked at her own clothes that were filled with his blood.

"I will deal with it later." She whispered.

"Momo…" He finally spoke, her attention reverting back to him. "About your pregnancy…"

"I understood two weeks ago." She made a short pause. "I was very confused…and mad at you. That's why I said those words. Forgive me…"

Her eyes were teary when she looked at him.

"No. Don't…it's not your fault." He started.

"It is! I stayed mad at you for far too long. I was so lost in my own selfish thoughts that I hurt you. But it is not because I loved Aizen more than you. In fact you are much more important to me than him. You have always been. That's why I couldn't stand the thought that you were not as perfect as I thought you were!"

She sat in front of him. His eyes were lost in her own.

"Momo…"

"No. Please, listen to me! When you…did it that night I was sad because I did not want it to happen that way, but actually I wanted it…just not like that." His eyes widened. "At first I got depressed thinking that everything is ruined because of it. Your image inside of my head was ruined. I had been idealizing you. Then I got mad at you for not being as perfect as I thought you were. I was stupid."

She sobbed softly looking down.

"When I found out I was pregnant I was so lost. I thought that another dream of mine was ruined because of you. But then I realized that such an awful action had brought something so beautiful. I realized that it was my baby that was growing inside of me. Your baby."

He wanted to hold her badly. He wanted to take away her pain. But he could not be truly happy now, when he thought about what he did this morning.

"I love you, Shiro-chan!" She said and made his eyes widen again. "And I would like us to try from the beginning…if it is possible."

She was waiting for his reply. He kneeled down despite the pain and wiped away her tears. Her eyes were always so beautiful. Caressing her cheeks softly he then stood up.

"Are you sure, Momo?"

She did not answer. She just jumped to hug him, her hands firmly holding his naked back. He did not hug her back which made her realize that he was probably in pain. She quickly moved back.

"I am sorry…You are probably in pain…"

She was cut when he softly dragged her back to him. His hug was tight but gentle. He even lifted her up softly without realizing. Smelling her soft hair he inhaled deeply, trying to find the so awaited peace.

"I love you, Momo!" He whispered in her ear.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach. Her tears ran down her cheeks again, but those ones were from happiness. She smiled happily. _"Shiro-chan…"_

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone! The new chapter is here! A day later, but double long. Thanks for your reviews for the previous one! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please, continue reading and reviewing!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Illusionary peacefulness**

He lied in her bed stroking her hair gently, while she slept in his lap. Her expression was angelic and devoid of any nervousness or worry. Her breathing was calm, the beating of her heart steady. She wasn't scared of being close to him. He smiled. His hand moved to stroke her cheek, her soft skin feeling wonderful on his own hand that was a little rough. How he wished he could turn back the time by a few hours to erase talking to Yamamoto. He knew it was impossible and sighed. Sleep never came despite her being there in his arms. He swore he felt the reaitsu of the baby, even though he knew it was probably too early. He now moved his hand to her abdomen, wishing that he would not be separated from them, at least not before he sees the face of his son.

"I wish you were a boy…" He whispered. "…so you will take care of mommy."

* * *

><p>"<em>Shiro-chan! Please help me!" Momo said once again with a pleading expression.<em>

_She was holding two dresses in her hands._

"_Since Kira will be your partner tonight you should ask him!" He said, his expression darkening when he thought of the fact._

"_But he says that I look good in everything! You know he's always too kind!" She sighed._

_He looked even angrier._

"_Well, thank you, for thinking of me as the rude one!"_

"_You know it's not true!" She smiled, making him blush slightly. "You are just honest with me, so I am sure that you will give me a good advice!"_

"_So…what do you think?"_

_She spun around so he could see the dress well. His jaw dropped. The dress was red and it really fit her perfectly, although he found it too revealing. She barely reached the middle of her thighs. He could also see her cleavage and his overprotectiveness button was pressed on. Even though her breasts were small and it was really nothing special he could not allow it._

"_I don't like it!" He shook his head._

_She frowned. _

_Quickly putting on the yellow one she appeared again. The dress reached her knees, immediately provoking him to like her more. It also reached up higher with short butterfly-like sleeves. It was tight around her waist, showing her slim figure. It was perfect. He smiled._

"_That one is better!"_

_Hinamori smiled in relief. _

"_Thank you, Shiro-chan!" She went to put a soft kiss on his cheek. He blushed._

"_Oi, Hinamori…" She had already disappeared into the back room. He sighed when he realized that she would not wear it for him._

* * *

><p>Hinamori slowly opened her eyes, trying to accommodate to the light. She blinked a few times before clearly seeing Hitsugaya's face above her. She sleepily smiled. Then her expression suddenly changed and she quickly stood up, running to the bathroom. He followed her, but waited outside the door, hearing that she was throwing up. When he could hear the water running he went in to see her rinsing her mouth. She saw him in the mirror and smiled comfortingly. He put his arm soothingly on her back.<p>

"Don't worry about it!" She smiled, while turning her face to him. "It was worse in the beginning. I think I got used to it now. And it will soon pass."

He stroked her cheek gently. She closed her eyes to the pleasant sensation. "She must have been through a lot these past two weeks…and I wasn't even there for her…I probably won't be soon too…" Then he suddenly moved away.

"Momo, I remembered, I have to go to the 1st division for a meeting. I am sorry!"

He went inside the bedroom to grab the upper part of his uniform. She followed him.

"Your wound is not fully healed. And your clothes are in blood." She stated, trying to make him reconsider his idea.

"I'll pass by my room to take clean clothes." He said and disappeared from her sight.

She smiled ironically, her hand moving to the spot on her cheek where his hand stood a minute ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Kira-kun, are you busy recruiting new members of your division?" She cheerfully asked.<em>

"_Not really." He sighed. "I guess I don't succeed in attracting people."_

"_Don't say that!" She scolded him softly. "You are just not the sociable type. If people knew you, they would like to work with you." _

_He turned to meet her face, even though he feared that she will notice the slight blush on his cheeks._

"_Yes." She confirmed. "Me and Hirako-taicho are both noisy, so we attract a lot of people." She joked._

_He knew that was not the reason that made the guys fight for positions in her division. Then he smiled ironically. She looked at him with confusion._

"_Hitsugaya-taicho is not really sociable, but the girls that would like to be part of his division are endless numbers. Only the 6__th__ division can compete with that."_

_Hinamori smiled._

"_That's because Hitsugaya-kun is surely the most handsome man in Soul Society now!" _

_He was shocked by her honest response. He swore he could sense the same enthusiasm and light in her eyes, like the ones visible when she spoke of Aizen before. The fact making him even more jealous._

* * *

><p>"I am so glad to see that you get on well again!" Matsumoto said loudly.<p>

She was sitting on the same table as Hitsugaya and Hinamori who were having lunch. The 10th division's lieutenant smiled happily, while looking at them. Hinamori returned the smile. Hitsugaya, however did not seem happy enough. He was the complete opposite of that. His expression was too serious for such a moment. Matsumoto looked at him with confusion, but then her face brightened again.

"I was so worried when I saw taicho's blood-filled uniform this morning. But I am glad that you showed up in time, Momo-chan! Who knows what that idiot might have done?"

Momo looked down. She thought of Kira. All he wanted was to protect her, yet she made him be the criminal in the story. She could not find excuse for his behavior, however, so she could not forgive him right now. She hoped they would resolve the matter soon.

"Taicho, I am terribly sorry that it slipped my mouth!" Matsumoto apologized again, searching for his response.

His face stayed as cold and unreadable as before.

"Is something wrong?" Matsumoto asked, turning to Hinamori. "Are you hiding something?"

Hinamori was a bit surprised by that question but she knew that she had to tell everyone sooner or later. She searched for Hitsugaya's approval and when he nodded softly she spoke.

"Actually, Rangiku-san, I am pregnant." Matsumoto's jaw dropped. "We are having a baby."

"Oi, that's wonderful, Momo-chan! Taicho!"

The orange-haired woman jumped to give her a hug. She then moved to embrace her taicho too. He scolded her for doing it in front of everyone at which both her and Hinamori laughed.

"So, when is the wedding?" Rangiku cheerfully asked.

Hinamori almost dropped her glass of water, hearing the sudden question. She went red and moved her hand to put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We don't plan a wedding, Rangiku-san." She softly said.

"How come!" Rangiku protested and turned towards Hitsugaya. "There must be one, right taicho?"

"There is enough time for that, Matsumoto." He coldly answered her.

Hinamori looked a bit disappointed but she smiled in agreement. Matsumoto knew how much the girl wanted to get married. She was confused by Hitsugaya's reaction but also smiled because she did not want to make Momo sad. Hitsugaya turned his head to the other side, deep in thought again. "I told you before, didn't I, Hitsugaya-taicho? There is no turning back."

* * *

><p>Hi, guys! I am really really sorry that I am late. I had an awfully busy week and suffered from lack of motivation, so please forgive me! I hope you like the new chapter! Please, review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Complications**

Hitsugaya was looking at Hinamori who was drinking tea in his office. When she met his look she smiled softly and he responded. But it was just…too forced. She looked down. During the past week he had been too distant and cold. She thought that he needed time to get used to the idea of having a baby, but she was getting worried now. She was just about to speak when he cut her off.

"Are you really sure you want this child, Hinamori?"

Her eyes widened with shock, as her hands started trembling. It was so sudden and unexpected. It turned out that he did not want the baby. She tried to hold back the tears but her voice trembled when she spoke.

"I do, but if you…don't…I will…"

"No. Please, don't get me wrong!"

He mentally cursed himself and got up to move closer to the sofa.

"I am happy. I really am. I want this child very much."

She looked up at him relieved when she found honesty in his eyes. He was saying the truth. She was too relieved in fact, that her tears started flowing down her cheeks out of control.

"Momo…don't…"

He moved to wrap his arms around her body gently, trying to comfort her, even though he failed every time. He just couldn't get rid of his self-control that was telling him not to feed her false hopes. She rested her head on his shoulder wetting his uniform with her tears. He softly patted her head with one of his hands.

"I am just worried about you. If anything happened to me, would you be able to take care of you two by yourself?"

She quickly moved her head up to meet his face. He was completely serious.

"Nothing will happen to you! Don't you dare say it!"

She scolded him. Her look was even a bit scary.

"Momo, I just want to make sure that you were not thinking of me first when you made the decision to keep the baby!"

She felt stupid now for realizing that he was right. She thought of him. She thought more of their relationship actually. Was she trying to keep him by her side? When she was pushing him away, did she want to pull him close instead? Getting mad at him for forcing her to be his, in reality she dreamt of being his. What a contradictory mind!

"I want this baby. I want to take care of it with you."

He moved his hand to cup her cheek, caressing her gently with his thumb.

"But my decision was not based on you." She said, then added whispering. "Not solely on you…"

"I am glad. You will manage it well enough even if…"

She put a finger on his lips.

"Nothing will ever happen to you, Shiro-chan. Never."

It was followed by silence, as the two of them kept on looking into each other's eyes. His hand was still caressing her face and her finger was gently trembling on his lips, almost seductively. He felt the urge to kiss her, but he was scared that she would push him away. He just couldn't touch her after that night. She was looking at him, waiting with anticipation to feel his lips on her own, properly this time. When he tried to move his hand away, she stopped him, placing her hands around his face, moving closer. He moved his free hand to her waist, their lips finally touching softly. The feeling was wonderful for both of them. Hinamori felt like she would stop breathing every moment, even though she wanted more. The kiss deepened naturally. Hitsugaya was desperately trying to hold back, but she was making it impossible. Her soft lips moving seductively onto his own, their thongs intertwining. He could feel her breasts on his chest. Without realizing he pushed her back onto the sofa, his body dominating over hers. She moaned softly when they pulled away for oxygen. Then resuming their action, more passionately than before. To their surprise the door suddenly opened, leaving them in this uncomfortable position. Their lips parting, as his head moved to see the intruder, who turned out to be Matsumoto.

"I am sorry." She really felt awful for ruining the moment.

Hitsugaya quickly got up, leaving the scene, trying to get a hold of himself. "My desire is so strong…that I…may accidentally become pushier…" He hit his head with his hand, cursing himself for kissing her.

Hinamori, on the other hand looked down, too ashamed to meet Rangiku's gaze. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting heavily.

* * *

><p>Rukia smiled seductively, then leaned to kiss Renji's neck. He moaned in protest and tried to make her stop.<p>

"What?" She asked in her usual boyish voice now.

"I am trying to finish the paperwork your brother left me." He said, trying to breathe at a normal pace and resumed his action.

Rukia pouted. However, she moved her hands down, trying to untie the sash of his kimono, while softly kissing him again.

"Aaah, Rukia!" Renji jumped from his seat. "What's gotten into you today?"

"What's gotten into you today?" She asked with surprise. "You are usually insatiable but now you refuse me!"

"I have so much work to do…please…do not torture me like that…" He whispered softly, the lust in his eyes was visible.

"Fine." She said and caught his robes forcefully dragging him into a passionate last kiss.

Then, she smiled seductively and left. Renji sighed, looking down at the buldge that had formed in his pants. Then, the door suddenly opened again. He smiled with confidence.

"So you couldn't in the end!"

He was shocked when he saw Byakuya enter. He quickly moved his hands, trying to hide the proof of their previous actions, hurrying to hide behind his desk. Byakuya looked at Renji's flushed face, finding it funny indeed, even though he kept his cool expression.

* * *

><p>Hinamori was walking down the light-filled path, enjoying spring's warmth and beauty. She inhaled deeply, the fresh air filling her lungs. The sound of the river flowing by, making it even more peaceful.<p>

"Hinamori-kun!"

She turned around to see Kira standing behind her. He was looking at her with eyes that told her to stop and listen patiently.

"Kira-kun…"

He was happy to see her respond to him and got closer. He looked at her carefully. Nothing seemed to have changed during the past week. No signs of her pregnancy were visible yet.

"I am sorry, Hinamori-kun."

She was surprised to hear that apology. She looked into his eyes. Now, she was the one feeling the need to apologise.

"It's not your fault…"

He smiled warmly at her.

"Hinamori-kun, don't force yourself!"

She was confused. What did he mean by that? Forcing herself to love Kira? Forcing herself to be happy with Hitsugaya? Forcing herself to be a mother?

"Don't make the decision to spend your life with him, if you feel forced to do it!"

Her eyes widened, her lips trembling slightly.

"I am not forcing myself…"

She was cut off when he pulled her into a warm hug, trying to comfort her.

"It does not matter that he was your first! It does not matter that he is the father of your child! You should not let yourself be forced into doing something that won't make you happy!"

He was holding her tightly,his words giving her more comfort than anyone else's.

"I will be there for you, Hinamori-kun! Because I love you!"

She knew it deep in her heart. She felt that his feelings were not only that of a friend. But now that he said it, it made her feel so sad for him, yet happy. She started sobbing quietly. His hands holding her even tighter.

"I hate Hitsugaya for hurting you! I will always hate him! But I can be the father of your child if you let me! I will love it as my own!"

She pulled away in shock, looking straight at him.

"What are you saying?"

"Hinamori-kun, marry me!"

Her eyes widened once again. He was completely serious when he said that. His look filled with determination as he approached her softly. His hand reaching out to hold her own. She softly pulled away.

"I am sorry, Kira."

He smiled. He expected that answer.

"Do not answer me so quickly! Think about it carefully. I will wait. I will always wait for you."

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then left.

She slowly fell to the ground, breathing heavily now. Her tears falling to the ground as she was now crying with voice. "Why did her say those words? Those words I wanted to hear from Shiro-chan…"

* * *

><p>Hinamori smiled as she looked herself in the mirror. Her baby had surely grown to the point where she could hardly hide her pregnancy. She was happy and satisfied. Then, why couldn't she get rid of that depression? Why did she keep on thinking about Kira's proposal?<p>

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya said from behind her. "It's time for your check-up."

She smiled at him. They both felt it was a forced smile. He had not touched her since that day in the office. He had been acting distant. She could not stand that. It made her feel unsure in her feelings.

...

"Hinamori-chan, I am glad to inform you that the baby is developing normally. That little shinigami's reaitsu is getting stronger with each passing day. I would ask you to take good care of yourself, because you need to be strong. It might get troublesome sometimes." Unohana said while moving to type the results in the documentations.

Hinamori smiled happily, hearing the good news.

"Do you mean that the baby's reaitsu might harm Hinamori?" Hitsugaya suddenly said, grabbing the attention of both of them.

"Oh, don't worry, the child's reaitsu will match your own one day, or will be even greater, but not now. She will be able to handle it easily, if she gets enough rest."

Hinamori met his look, that made her understand what her daily routine was going to be from now on. She smiled ironically. She was becoming a cage bird. Ever since she moved to live with him, she had been taken care of specially hired maids. She had lots of clothes in her wardrobe, a luxurious room, but not his affection. When did things became like that? When did she start suffocating? If she could not go to work, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I have some other news." Unohana said, moving closer to her again. "I can tell you the gender of the baby. Do you want to know it?"

Hinamori who was now standing, looked at Hitsugaya. He seemed really interested.

"Yes." She said and waited with anticipation.

"You are going to have a son. Congratulations!" Unohana smiled energetically.

Hinamori was also enthusiastic, even though she wanted a little girl a bit more. The one thing that amused her the most was Hitsugaya. She had not seen that beautiful smile on his face since a long time ago.

* * *

><p>The new chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it. I am sure you will have a lot of question after reading it, but don't worry – everything will be answered in the next chapter. (Uh, I even found myself leaning towards KiraHina while writing it, even though I am a crazy HitsuHina shipper. Guess that's what some authors call being led by the characters!) Thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter! Please, keep on doing it. I really need motivation right now!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Before you start reading, I would like to reveal the name of the song that is mentioned in this chapter. It's "Because it's you" by Girl's Generation's Tiffany. I love it! You can listen to it while reading to enjoy the chapter to the fullest! - .com/watch?v=QPsDvToOoTk

* * *

><p><strong>Hope<strong>

Her fingers were moving gently over the piano keys. During the times she was stuck at home, she found she had a talent in playing the piano. It was a nice way of distracting herself from the irritating silence that followed her everywhere. The melody she played was beautiful. It was too beautiful, she thought, to be a part of a world like that. "That's probably why the lyrics are so sad…to make this song a part of this world…"

"…Don't say that you are sorry

This isn't the end of our love to me

If we part like this

What should I do? What should I do?..."

Her voice was so gentle, that it fit the song perfectly. She had a talent in singing too, perhaps. "Only when it comes to sad love songs…" The maid stood quietly next to the door, trying not to make any noise. She hid there to listen to the beautiful lady every day. The voice made a short pause, then returned more powerful and beautiful than before for the chorus.

"…I only have you as my love, but I am not able to love

Those words that I really want to say, I am not able to tell you

Words telling me that we can't keep our love from gradually breaking apart makes me want to cry…"

Tears started forming in her eyes. Images were running wild in her head.

"_He moved his free hand to her waist, their lips finally touching softly. The feeling was wonderful for both of them. Hinamori felt like she would stop breathing every moment, even though she wanted more."_

"_I love you, Shiro-chan!" She said and made his eyes widen again. "And I would like us to try from the beginning…if it is possible."_

"_I love you, Momo!" He whispered in her ear."_

"_I am in love with you!" He tried to make it completely clear. His voice was trembling, even though he tried to be calm. "I am so in love with you that…I cannot live without hearing your voice every day…seeing your smile every day…"_

"_Are you really sure you want this child, Hinamori?"_

She made a short pause, her fingers hitting the keys powerfully, putting all her emotions in the song.

"…It's ok even if love is painful

Because you are the one I can never forget

Even if you are my sorrowful destiny, I can't let go of you

Because it's you, the one I love…"

Her fingers left the keyboard. She held her breath for a while. The maid was moved to tears, quickly wiping them with her uniform. The next thing she knew was that the lady broke out crying. She felt very uncomfortable, listening to her, so she left the room softly closing the door behind herself.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya went inside the house, throwing his captain's haori on the chair nearby, a young maid immediately running to pick it up. He sighed, tired from working whole day, but more tired when he thought of Hinamori. He must continue to act coldly, hurting both of them in the process. He quickly ran up the stairs, hurrying to take a shower in his room. Before that he looked inside Hinamori's room to see her asleep on the couch. He felt relieved when he felt her reaitsu was peaceful.<p>

…..

He went out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel, trying to dry it quickly. His head moved up to see her figure standing on his bed in front of him. She was dressed in a light blue nightgown, her hair falling free on her shoulders. She smiled softly at him.

"Welcome."

Hinamori slowly sat up, moving closer to him.

"How was work?"

"As usual." He answered coldly, but then cursed himself for being that rude. "I am sorry, Momo. I am tired."

He felt uncomfortable, wearing only a simple green towel around his waist, standing partly naked in front of her. She was also a bit embarrassed, trying not to show it.

"I am also tired. From that situation."

He did not look at her. He knew what she meant.

"We were supposed to start from the beginning, but we just returned to where we were after _that night_." She spoke and then caught his hand softly, forcing him to look down at her. "So, I thought…maybe we should start from that night…and replace all bad memories with new ones."

She slowly moved her hand to his chest, trying not to tremble, as she was touching a man this intimately for the first time. He was too shocked by her actions to even move. She looked up at him when both her hands were on his chest, as she was trying to ask "what should I do now". He found her innocent face as lovable and tempting as before, trying hard to fight his emotions. She almost felt stupid for now she was using his man's desire to keep their relationship from falling apart. But she was ready to do it. She was ready to do everything.

She moved her head up, finding support only in her toes, kissing him passionately. He naturally responded to her, immediately getting mad at himself for doing so. Her hands accidentally slipped a few centimeters down, driving him crazy. He caught her waist, moving her closer, deepening the kiss. She was shaking a little bit from both nervousness and emotion.

"_Noo! NO! Please, Shiro-chan!" _He opened his eyes suddenly, moving away from her.

She, however pulled him back for a kiss, gently stroking his cheek with one of her hands.

"_Stop it! Please, stop it!" _He pushed her away with force, still trying to be as gentle as possible.

"No, Momo! No!"

He put his hands in his hair, fighting to regain his control.

"Please, leave me alone."

She was red now. Too embarrassed to even speak, she quickly left the room. Feeling like a fool for trying that.

* * *

><p>"Ano, Rukia-chan, has Abarai-kun ever rejected you?" Hinamori softly spoke, trying to keep her voice close to a whisper.<p>

"What?" Rukia was confused now. "What do you mean?"

Hinamori slowly moved even closer to the other girl, her cheeks turning pink.

"You know, men are usually more interested in sex…"

"Oh…" Rukia's eyes widened. "You mean _that_."

Momo was looking at her with anticipation.

"Well, he sort of did it the other day…" Rukia sighed. "But he obviously wanted it very much. I teased him. Too bad of me." The girl smiled with satisfaction.

Hinamori looked really upset now.

"Hey, girls!" Matsumoto loudly spoke from behind them, her smile bright as usual.

She met Hinamori's upset look and Rukia's still confused one, sitting next to them quickly.

"Now, who'll tell me what's going on?"

No one answered her, to which she responded with a more insisting look.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was sorting the documents into different stacks, which he planned to finish tomorrow. Just then, Matsumoto stormed into the office, the burst of wind blowing away half of the stacks' contents.<p>

"Matsumoto! Be careful!" Hitsugaya shouted with anger, then ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm down.

"I will pick them up…later." She said calmly.

He shook his head.

"Now, I want to know, what's gotten into you!" She said loudly slamming her hands onto his desk.

He looked at her, the question in his eyes, more than clear.

"The way you treat Hinamori-chan, do you think it is normal?" She angrily asked him.

He sighed.

"It's none of your business!"

Her eyes widened.

"Yes, it is! The poor girl is staying in your house, living by your rules. Hell, she even tried to seduce you, despite her traumatic first experience, which by the way, was also thanks to you!"

He clenched his fists, trying to fight away the awful memory that was about to invade his thoughts again.

"Why do you do it?" She asked, too dumbfounded to even find a reason. "It can't be solely because of the guilt from that night."

She searched his face, hopeful that he will speak up. He remained silent.

"Tell me!" She shouted. "Please…I want to help…"

"You can't help me!" He raised his voice. "I ruined it. I can't feed her false hopes…I can't use her like that!"

"Oh…what do you mean? I don't understand!"

She sighed then turned to face the window. He now spotted her lieutenant's badge. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, now realizing that his decision affected her no less than Hinamori. He felt like a fool for hiding it from her.

"Matsumoto…" She just stood like frozen with her back to him. "I applied for the zero division!"

The woman immediately turned around to face him. Too shocked to even speak, she tried to find a hint, saying that he just joked. He was completely serious and that scared her.

"What did you say?"

"I am sorry." He softly said, sitting into his chair.

"It can't be true!" She shook her head in denial. "When? Why?"

"It is true!" He confirmed once again. "When Hinamori wanted me to disappear from her life, I decided to do it. I never thought she could be pregnant."

"How? How could you act so recklessly!"

"It was not that spontaneous! I thought about it for weeks. There was no hope left for me after that night. And I really made an effort before that! Don't act like you know what I've been through!"

She looked away. He was right. She only considered Hinamori's feelings but never his own pain.

"Are you sure that they will take you?" She asked, hopeful to find a way out.

"Almost." He said.

Her face lightened up. So there was a slight hope left.

"Don't cheer up, Matsumoto! There is no way back!"

"If they take you…" She looked shocked again. "You are hiding it from Hinamori!"

He looked away.

"How could…"

"Look, I don't want to stress her out when she is in such a delicate condition. Especially, when there's still slight hope. If we become distant like that, it will be easier for her to…"

"So you think that acting coldly towards her doesn't stress her out!" She was dumbfounded again. "It is even worse, I assure you. If you want to make it easier for her, then at least try to make her happy, before the storm strikes!

He could see the tears in her eyes. Now feeling terribly guilty for hiding it from her.

"You are going to leave me too…" She moved closer, her anger increasing. The thoughts of Hinamori being completely erased from her mind."Just like him! You baka! Baka, taicho!

She hit him numerous times, before jumping to hug him and pour her heart out.

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya – sama, there's a special document sent for you from the 1st division." The maid said then handed it to him and bowed politely, leaving the room.<p>

His expression suddenly changed. The soft smile he had put on especially for Hinamori being replaced with anxiety and slight fear. She noticed that.

"Toushiro…"

He did not hear her, too absorbed in his own thoughts, leaving the fork loudly into his plate, his breakfast still unfinished. He got up from the table, going into his home office. She managed to get up and follow him when she felt sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ah…"

….

He sighed, wiping away the drops of sweat from his forehead. It was just the one he received every 6 months informing him about the condition of the prisoners. He tilted his head back, trying to calm down before he returns to the table. He opened his eyes again. _"It's been more than 3 months now."_

Going back to the terrace when they had their breakfast, he was surprised when he did not find her there, her plate left half full. He turned around to see her going out of her room, relieved.

"Hinamori, come! Let's finish together!"

When he moved closer to her, his eyes widened in shock. She was pale, tears flowing down her cheeks, her hand holding her abdomen.

"Toushiro, please take me to the 4th division. I am bleeding…"

* * *

><p>The new chapter is here! Wow, I got so happy when Hinamori appeared in the manga, that I wrote a longer chappy this time! But I am a bit concerned that the numbers of reviews I receive has dropped. I wonder if it means that the story is becoming uninteresting! Well, that's why I am asking you to write me which was your most favorite moment from the story. Even the silent readers, please! I would like to improve with your help, so I will be grateful, even if you criticize me! Please, review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_I know, I am late. and I am really sorry. I was just too busy to post sooner. I will make it up to you!_

**Change**

He gently placed her into her bed, his hands moving from under her knees and back. She moved slightly to make herself comfortable. He could sense that she was still afraid, her hands were shivering and she did not make any quick moves. Placing the sheets over her body, he moved aside.

"I will bring you a glass of water, so that you can take your medicine."

She stopped him with her hand, telling him to stay. He looked at her and realized he could never resist those eyes. He sat down next to her, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I am sorry, Momo. I am the one that stressed you out and made you go through so much. Since the beginning I…"

"Promise me one thing, Toushirou…."

He was surprised. Hearing her call him like this in that tone of voice sounded just like addressing your lover.

"Don't hide anything from me! Your pain and problems – share them with me. Let's become as close as we used to be!"

She smiled. She was so beautiful, even though her face was pale and tired. He smiled, but the sadness in his eyes was visible.

"Ok." He nodded then turned his face to the other side.

She stroked his hand with her own.

"Don't worry! Unohana-taicho said that the baby is fine. It was just something minor due to the stress, but I promise to be more careful from now on! I will have enough rest, I will drink my vitamins and eat healthily."

He moved his hand to her abdomen to her surprise. That warm, beautiful smile showed up on his face again. She smiled too, closing her eyes, feeling peaceful.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hinamori smiled softly greeting her captain.<p>

"Oh, Momo-chan, you didn't need to come!" Hirako said. He was also worried about her.

"I feel great these days." She spoke. "And Toushirou agreed too."

Hitsugaya was watching from the distance. Feeling happy and satisfied that she was fine. Time flies…he realized while watching her growing belly. She was already in the 4th month. Then, he saw Hirako touching it, trying to feel the joy of a parent. He seemed excited, even though the baby had not moved yet. Hitsugaya couldn't help it but feel jealousy.

"So stupid of me…"

"What is it, taicho?"

Matsumoto placed her hand on his back, trying to cheer him up. Then, she laughed.

"Matsumoto…"

"I am sorry. It's just too funny!" She apologized, wiping away her tears. "The poor Hirako is being so nice and you look at him like you'll kill him."

He sighed, finding it funny too now. Then, looked back at his wife that was now going in the direction of the office. She had promised to work only a few hours.

"You know, Matsumoto…" He spoke suddenly, surprising his lieutenant. "Up until that day, I considered the baby…a burden."

She looked at him, a bit shocked by his sudden opening to her.

"But…when I waited outside the hospital room, I realized how much they both mean to me. I was so afraid I would lose my son."

He made a short pause. Matsumoto's eyes got teary.

"I thought that is she had not gotten pregnant, then I wouldn't feel that bad about leaving…but that wasn't true at all."

She gently placed her arm on his shoulder, trying to give him a sign of her support. And he felt it, much greater than she even tried to show.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Renji! Renji!" She shook his body. "Wake up!"<p>

He moved quickly from under the sheets, pushing them away. His eyes widened, when he saw Rukia, standing in front of him, wearing that clothes.

"Rukia…where are you heading to?"

She was stunning. He could swear he had never seen her in such an expensive kimono. And that make-up too. Purple had always been her color.

"Don't you remember? I have an important meeting with a man of another noble family." She sighed, while turning to face the mirror, putting the final touches of her hair style.

He got up, his expression darkening, as he put his heavy arms around her shoulders in a back hug. Inhaling deeply, as he wanted to feel her scent one more time, before letting her go. His grip got tighter, however, the feeling of jealousy burning him from the inside. She noticed that and turned to meet his eyes.

"It's just a stupid dinner."

He moved his hand to her face, his palm holding one of her cheeks. Trying to remember everything that happened an hour ago vividly, as to prove himself that she was his.

"Byakuya probably has different views on 'that stupid dinner'. Is that man meant to be his future 'brother-in-law'?" He hissed, looking in a different direction.

Rukia pulled his face down to hers, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"You are the only one!"

He smiled. The sudden outburst of passion making him grab her tightly for a kiss. She answered just as eagerly, but put an end soon, as she was almost late. He was still angry that she had to leave, but let her go with a last kiss on her shoulder, marking her as his again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia entered the hall, bowing politely to the man sitting next to her brother. He was tall and nice-looking with blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders. His eyes were something between brown and yellow – definitely a strange mix. He got up to help her take her seat, which made her confident about his rank. He was too polite and that made her feel uneasy about him. There was even something creepy about his smile, that reminded her of a certain man she feared.<p>

"Rukia-san, you are as beautiful as I've heard." He complimented, her eyes widening.

She turned to look her brother. His face was unreadable like usual. She knew he had not heard that from her brother. She already disliked that guy.

"Inohara Kyousuke…" She repeated. "I've not heard of that noble family." She realized it was rude of her, when she met her brother's gaze.

The man laughed.

'You are right. I am a distant relative of the 4th noble family, so don't be surprised! It was a smart remark, Kuchiki-san. You impressed me."

That flattery was getting too annoying. She tried to keep her business smile, even though it was really hard.

"Rukia…" Her brother spoke for the second time this night. The first being the introduction part. "Inohara-san might soon become part of the 13th divisions."

She got surprised again. Something felt too strange.

"I suppose he deserves a high rank." She was trying to get some answers.

"I am not at the level of your brother, Kuchiki-san, but I may say that I would be a good lieutenant."

He smiled again. Her face darkened. Lieutenant? In the place of Renji? She turned her face to her brother. He cleared her suspicions.

"Inohara-san was being too modest now."

Rukia asked for forgiveness, as she left the table. Feeling too anxious to sit opposite to that new face. "Now that we have 13 captains, whose place does he plan to take?" Her thoughts were cut by his presence behind her.

"I am sorry for being a nuisance, miss. I will be leaving now."

"You are not…"

She didn't finish her sentence, being shocked by the object she spotted around his neck. It was a cross that reminded her much of something. He quickly touched his collar, acting suspiciously again. The man then left, much to her liking, leaving her frozen in that spot.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya softly opened the door to Hinamori's room, pleased to find her sleeping peacefully in the comfortable king-sized bed. He smiled and moved to the window, pulling the curtains, allowing the sunrays to caress her sleeping face. She closed her eyes tighter, moving to the other side in an attempt to escape them and sleep a little longer. He laughed. She rubbed her eyes, opening them to see his handsome face. He was sitting at the side of her bed, watching her closely. She smiled, still sleepily.<p>

"Shiro-chan…"

Hitsugaya leaned to kiss her forehead, causing her to blush slightly and look aside. Then, he handed her a bouquet of pink liliums, her eyes widening.

"Happy birthday, Momo!" He whispered softly close to her ear.

She felt the tears forming in her eyes. The liliums seemed countless to her, even though they were only 21. She got up, sitting in her bed, looking into his warm eyes. Then, jumped to give him a hug, holding him tightly. The tears were flowing down her cheeks now. He hugged her back.

"Oi, don't cry…" He smiled. "Save the tears for tonight."

She started laughing. His heart started beating faster. He loved that melodious sound.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Momo stepped on the grass, loving the crisping sound it made from under her legs. It was already dark, she noticed, when she got to their meeting place. "Time flies…" She looked up. The sky was full of so many stars tonight. She then felt the rumbling sounds of her stomach.<p>

"Geez, you sure are a hungry little boy…" Then rubbed her belly softly.

"Momo…"

She looked up to see Toushirou standing in front of her. Hinamori smiled gently at him, almost running to him from excitement. Her heart started beating faster, when her legs left the ground. He had lifted her up, bridal style.

"Shiro-chan…" She whispered, too embarrassed to say anything else.

She was glad that it was already dark, so she could hide the blush on her cheeks. To surprise her even more he quickly got on the closest rooftop, leaving her carefully down the bricks, holding her hand. She looked up at him, spotting the shiny little box in his hand. She trembled when he handed it to her. Her hands were shaking while opening the box.

"Ah…Oh…Shiro-chan…"

She looked up again, tears forming in her eyes.

"It is so beautiful…so beautiful!"

She picked up the object higher, revealing the gorgeous necklace that was made of white gold. It had a beautiful small star, which looked like it was made of ice. The gold was there just to support it. She got up ho hug him tightly.

"Thank you!"

The soft embrace was cut short when she heard the loud sounds from behind her. She immediately recognized them, her mouth widely open now. It was the fireworks.

"You ordered them…for me…"

He smiled, proving the fact, and then put his arm around her shoulders enjoying the scene with her. They were bursting in different colors, turning the night sky into a fairytale land. She snuggled closer to him, enjoying her most special birthday ever. He placed his hand on her belly, stroking it gently, acknowledging the presence of his son – the most important thing of all.

"Oh…" Momo's eyes widened. "He just…moved…for the first time…Maybe he was responding to you…"

Toushiro couldn't even respond. He was focused on that spot, trying to feel it again – the movement of his son. He couldn't hide that proud smile anymore. Momo was excited too, now talking to the small baby, trying to make him move again.

After a short pause, while they were sitting on the roof not accompanied by the fireworks anymore, he spoke.

"I am leaving for the real world tomorrow. A sudden mission."

She looked at him, the worry in her eyes was visible.

"Don't worry! It's nothing serious." He tried to calm her down, by stroking her back. "I'll come back shortly."

He looked at her face, feeling the same excitement he could see written there. Gently leaning forward he touched her lips with his own, softly. She answered the kiss, hesitantly at first, but then more passionately and insistent.

Nothing could ruin that moment of happiness. Toushirou felt even more confident about that. The mission he was sent on was a certain prove for him that the zero division was just a bad memory.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter, because I put a lot of effort into it. Please, review! I have to tell you something important guys. First, there is some news that might be disappointing. The story will end its first season with chapter 15. But there is more interesting events to come, be sure. I just need a little break, because I will be busy with university exams. I hope to return by the middle of July. Aaaand, there will be 2 chapters released next week to make it up to you. I hope nothing urgent to come that can ruin this plan. So, look forward to it!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Doubt**

She looked out of the window. The beautiful scenery never failed to captivate her. Just waking up to see it as the first thing of the day was worth it. However, it wasn't this 'scenery' that she wanted to see while waking up. She inhaled deeply, feeling the fresh air enter her lungs. The baby moved in approval. It was nice. Then, the beautiful scenery got invaded by some officers, carrying their swords, probably hurrying to a training session. She moved away, drawing the curtains. It was strange, this sudden feeling of disgust towards war she felt. She never liked it, but she understood the need of it. She was a warrior, it was her dream to be one, yet now she felt that they were doing more damage than help.

"Is my mother instinct getting that part out of me?" She wondered.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Ano, Hinamori-san…" The maid went in, bowing her head.

"Ah, yes, I am coming for breakfast in a few minutes. Don't worry!" Hinamori cheerfully said, feeling embarrassed for her unruly look.

"Well, actually, there is someone waiting for you."

Momo's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect anyone.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed. Being a lieutenant was harder than she expected. Especially given the fact that Ukitake was sick. She left the last paper on the stake, feeling a sense of relief.<p>

"Done!" She proudly said. "I may think of a future captain carrier." She smiled to herself then her face froze.

"_As our captain is sick, I usually do everything around the division, so you can even call me 'taicho' if you want."_

She felt her eyes get teary and shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory.

"_Why do I suddenly think of him?"_ She mentally scolded herself.

Getting up from her desk she hurried to the door, but stopped a few steps from it. Trying to fight with herself, she lost once again. Rukia rushed back to her desk, opening the drawer. She moved the documents aside, searching for that special item. She only found more and more documents inside. Juts when she was about to give up, she saw it. That one special photo. Her hands were trembling, the tears running down her cheeks.

"Kaien-dono!"

She closed her eyes tightly, getting the picture closer to her chest, trying to calm down. She needed him so much right now, that's why she thought of him. The past month had been awful for her. The presence of that man was unbearable. She didn't know the reason, but he reminded her so much of the one man she despised – Ichimaru Gin.

"If you were here, you would have given me the power to fight everything. To forget about the noble family and rules. To stop being kind just because the etiquette requires it."

She sobbed quietly.

"I am so tired."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hinamori walked down the stairs in anticipation. "Who was that mysterious guest that wanted to surprise her?" She stopped for a moment, her heart started beating faster. "It's Shiro-chan! He's came back and he wants to fool me!" She smiled and hurried down the stairs, almost laughing in joy. A few steps were left, when she saw the tall figure and froze. The smile disappeared and her eyes widened.<p>

"Kira-kun…"

"It's been a while, Hinamori-kun…" He greeted her with a smile.

She was surprised that he had the nerve to come into Hitsugaya's house, but then decided that it was probably one of the moments when he was too blinded by his feeling to think straightly. She walked the last few steps, staying closer to him now. She was scared that he might hug her, just to spite Toushurou, completely aware of the fact that the maids reported everything to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him coldly.

"Aren't you happy to see your old friend after a few months? I missed you!"

She stepped back, trying to keep a certain distance just in case, but regretted it when she saw that warm feeling return in his eyes. Momo smiled and invited him for breakfast.

"No, thank you." He politely refused. "Let's have a walk outside, after you finish eating!"

She thought about it, feeling a bit reluctant to accept, but then thought about the friendship they had. She wanted to keep it.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"The baby has grown." He pointed out, while walking.<p>

She forced a smile, knowing that it was a painful subject for him to talk about.

"Everyone is talking about Hitsugaya-taicho's son. He's expected to be a genius like his father!" He sighed and looked at her.

She didn't speak.

"How do you live with him? How can you sleep in the same room? After he forced you…"

"Don't finish!" She shouted. Then looked away from embarrassment.

His eyes widened.

"You don't sleep in the same room?" The slight hope was clear in his voice.

"It's none of your concern!" Her voice trembled.

She angrily hurried forward.

"I am sorry, Hinamori-kun!" Kira said, getting a hold of her wrist. "I promise not to talk about him anymore!"

She pulled her hand away, but stayed in that spot. She wanted to give him another chance.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Renji pulled Rukia closer, smelling her hair. His desire was as strong, urging him to kiss her again and again. She did not seem in the mood for that, however, and he noticed it.<p>

"What's wrong, uh?" He asked gently, placing his hand under her chin.

Her eyes got teary. She felt so guilty for needing another man more than him. For thinking about another man over him.

"Rukia…"

He got worried. He had not seen her in that state since the execution.

"Don't worry! I am fine!" She said and brushed the tears off, walking away.

She then put a smile on and sighed.

"I am in my period, that's all!"

Renji smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed to hear her talking so openly about it. She never did that before.

"I feel so lucky to be a man!" He exclaimed loudly, making her laugh.

Then, he moved his hand to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her neck and whispered softly.

"When does you period end?"

She got the hidden message and blushed slightly.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a tall man figure.

"Oh, I am sorry to interrupt!" The man smiled. There wasn't even a slight worry written over his face.

Renji instinctively pulled Rukia closer, his face darkening. Inohara Kyousuke walked in and closed the door.

"So, that's the-so-special Abarai-kun! Nice to meet you!"

Renji couldn't smile. He just nodded, while Rukia pulled away and looked at the intruder.

"Would you like to have lunch with me, Rukia-chan?" He asked and softly ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Your brother is already waiting for us!"

Renji's hand tightened into a fist. He threw him a death glare.

"Oh, Abarai-kun, please, join us, if you won't feel uncomfortable!"

They both knew that the man wanted to humiliate him. Rukia moved closer to Renji again and spoke coldly.

"You' ll be that nice to excuse me in front of my brother, right, Inohara-san? Because I am not feeling well!"

The noble smiled.

"Sure, miss! It's a waste that you wouldn't be able to join us!" He bowed slightly, then left.

When the door closed Renji got closer to the desk and suddenly pushed it away. There was a loud bang and the paperwork scattered on the floor.

"Renji!" Rukia ran to him, getting a hold of his hand.

He rudely pushed her away, more forcefully than he aimed to. She lost her balance and fell to the ground hitting her mouth in the nearby table. Blood started flowing from her lip.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted and ran to pick her up, wiping away the blood gently. "Damn me! I am so sorry, Rukia! I am so sorry!"

He apologized as he held her gently against his chest.

"It's ok. It's ok." She spoke, even though it hurt.

He lowered himself on his knees, taking a good look at her. She was not injured anywhere else. He sighed and stroked her hair.

"I am so sorry, Rukia! I will get you to the 4th…"

"No. Don't! I will take care of it. Please!"

He got up and followed her, when she moved to the door.

"No, Renji! You just take care of that mess, please! I will be ok!" She smiled.

The door closed. Renji turned around and cried out, hitting his fist against the wall.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hinamori sat down on the bench under her favorite sakura tree. Kira accompanied her, admiring the view.<p>

"I am sorry for not contacting you." Hinamori spoke, her hands moving to her lap, her gaze fixed on the ground.

Kira smiled softly.

"It's ok. I know it's been hard for you!" He patted her on the back.

She looked up, her look softening. Her beautiful, gentle smile appeared on her face again.

"Hinamori-kun, please, don't think that you need to keep away from me in order not to hurt me! Let's at least act like before!" He spoke again.

She nodded. Kira's look again became fixed on her growing belly. She noticed that and smiled uncomfortably. He reached softly.

"May I?" He asked.

She wondered, at first, but then smiled. He moved his hand over her belly.

"Oh, does he move?"

"Yes, very often." She answered. "He is an active little boy, but just now he's strangely quiet. I guess he got surprised by you! He just need time to get to know your reaitsu!" She explained and laughed when she spotted Kira's amused look.

"Well, I want to get to know him too!" He said. "When you give birth, we will take turns in taking care of him. Me, you and Abarai-kun will take him to train!" He seemed enthusiastic.

Momo's expression saddened a bit.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, his hand was still in the same place.

"I miss the academy days!" She whispered. "To have fun with you and Abarai-kun!"

He smiled.

"Don't worry! When you give birth, the tree of us will have much fun together!"

She smiled brightly, looking at him. A great burden had been taken from her shoulders, knowing that they are still friends. Suddenly, the atmosphere got heavy. She looked behind Kira to see him standing there, a few meters away. She almost jumped from her seat.

"Hitsugaya-kun! You are back!" She was enthusiastic to see him. She wanted to run to hug him, but was scared in the same time.

Kira also got up to look at the men. Their gazes met. It truly became frightening.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>The new chapter is here! Just two more until you learn what will happen to our favorite HitsuHina couple! I am really sorry that I couldn't keep my promise, but I was awfully busy! You know, anatomy is not the easiest thing to learn! I will do my best to update sooner! Please, keep me going by reviewing!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Life**

Hinamori was frozen in her spot for a moment, fearing Hitsugaya's reaction. She didn't want another fight. The brown-haired lieutenant hurried to his side, catching his hand with her own. He did not stop glaring at Kira, but he didn't push her aside either. She smiled in an attempt to brighten the atmosphere.

"Kira-kun came to keep me company. These days I spent too much time indoors, so everyone worried for me." She explained, then pulled his hand, wanting them to get away.

"Well, thank you, Kira!" Hitsugaya coldly said, then turned his back to the man, walking away.

Hinamori hurried after him, after bowing her head to Kira in an apology.

…..

"Shiro-chan, are you mad?" She asked when only the two of them were left.

He kept quiet, trying to calm himself down. It stayed like that until they got home. When she thought he was finally calm, he started shouting to the maids, warning them not to let Kira inside the house anymore. The girls got scared; they had never seen their master in that state. Trying to hide their tears, they bowed their heads and ran to the kitchen. Hitsugaya ran up the stairs, storming into his room. Hinamori followed him.

"He didn't do anything wrong. We just talked." She tried to explain. He was still standing with his back to her.

She sighed. This was becoming too unreasonable. That annoyed her.

"You can't forbid me to see my friends!"

He finally faced her.

"That's right. I can't. If you want to raise the child with him, you can do it."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

Hitsugaya ran a hand through his white hair.

"I heard him when he said that the three of you will have much fun together."

She couldn't understand him at all. Just kept on staring, left out of words.

"He never said that…"

"I am not deaf, Hinamori. Stop defending him!"

She finally understood. Her eyed brightened and she smiled, much to his surprise.

"Shiro-chan, you baka! By the three of us he meant me, him and Abarai-kun." She found it funny.

However, he was still too serious to believe that the argument was over. Her face darkened.

"Don't you believe me?"

He did not answer. She looked through the window, trying to hold back the tears.

"I kept on waiting for you…I wanted you to come back sooner…and now it turned out this way…"

He raised his head. She was crying now. It was all his fault. He swore he would never make her cry, never hurt her. He failed again.

Hinamori felt an arm being wrapped around her neck softly. Hitsugaya leaned his head on her shoulder. She could not stay mad anymore. His other hand moved to wipe away her tears. That was his way of apologizing.

"I missed you so much!" He whispered, making her blush.

She shivered in his arms. He felt that and moved her around so he could see her beautiful eyes. Stroking her cheeks gently, he searched for her answer. Did she forgive him? Hinamori smiled, then wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. His arms moved to her back, holding her tightly.

"Believe in me!" She said while stroking his white hair. "Stop being jealous of Kira-kun!"

He almost laughed. Not being jealous was impossible, when he had this jewel by his side. They let go of each other for a moment. She started looking at him carefully. She seemed worried.

"You are not wounded, are you?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"How are you?" He asked, moving his hand to her belly, greeting his son. The baby moved enthusiastically. Hinamori giggled. She was ticklish.

"He always moves when you are nearby."

He smiled proudly.

"The child is surely smart. Well, he is my son so it had to be expected."

Hinamori laughed, then pouted.

"He is that smart because of me! The truth is you, Shiro-chan, became a genius because of me too!" She made a funny expression.

He smiled and pulled her in for another hug. She didn't even know how right she was. Hinamori inhaled his scent, feeling the happiness of being close to him again. Then, she thought of something and moved her head up to face him. He seemed a bit surprised by her intense look.

"Is there something bothering you, Momo?"

She shook her head, then looked down, feeling her cheeks were becoming redder.

"Ano… can I move in into your room?" She softly said.

His eyes widened. He did not expect that coming. He was glad, happy, like the burden of that night had finally been lifted off his shoulders. But…it still bothered him. Will he be able to hold back until she was ready? Or more importantly if she was ready will he be too?

"Forget about it, Shiro-chan!" She spoke after the long pause, moving away. "I am sorry."

He caught her hand.

"I want you to move in as well. If you are ready."

She smiled brightly and turned her face to him.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later:<strong>

Hinamori was walking around Seiretei, her belly was now really big. It was September. She already missed the summer. She wasn't able to work, but at least she enjoyed the warm weather. Everyone had more time for her too. Now, she saw Toushirou only at night. He was really busy. Even Rangiku stayed often at the office. Sometimes she worried that everyone is hiding something from her. Were they in danger? She looked ahead and spotted the petite figure.

"Rukia-chan!" Hinamori waved enthusiastically.

Rukia walked closer, putting on a smile.

...

"So, how are you and Abarai-kun doing?" Hinamori cheerfully asked.

"Ah, fine, I guess." Rukia said, her face a bit gloomy.

"Rukia-chan…" Hinamori began, her expression turning into a worried one. "Is there something going on around Soul Society? Please, be honest with me, because…"

"No. Hinamori-chan. Don't worry!" Rukia waved her hands in support. She was really serious.

The 5th division's lieutenant still had some doubts though.

"Everyone seems to busy and distant. I fear that you are hiding things from me because of my pregnancy."

"No. It's not like that." Rukia smiled in apology.

"Then, is there something bothering you?" Hinamori asked. She wanted to help the other girl, who she considered her friend. Not a close one, but still, she was Abarai-kun'dream.

"Ah, not really. I am just a bit tired, you know. My captain is in delicate condition, so…" Rukia felt bad now. She was using Ukitake's health as an excuse all the time.

Momo nodded to show that she understood the girl.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia opened the door to the office and sighed. These days she turned into a lying queen. She never opened up to anyone. It bothered her. She was too deep in thoughts to spot the man sitting on the couch, until he stood up.<p>

"Renji!" She said in surprise.

"Rukia…" The man moved closer to her.

He was glad to see she was doing fine. The past 2 months they had been somehow distant, especially after the incident.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the office right now?" She said coldly. Out of habit, actually. That made her angry at herself.

"I think I am supposed to be by the side of the woman I love." He said with determination.

She felt terribly for running away from him. Rukia looked down at her feet, until she gathered the strength to look at him.

"Damn it, Rukia! I am terribly sorry for that day! Please, do not leave me out of your life again! Tell me what's bothering you, or who's doing that...and I swear to make him pay." He clenched his fists, turning his back to her, trying to calm down.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her tears wetting his back, as she gently leaned her head onto it. He sighed in relief.

"I am sorry, Renji!" She said softly.

"Baka! Don't be sorry!" He didn't want to move right now, allowing her to pour out her emotions. She did that rarely and he knew how much she needed it.

"Thank you!" Rukia whispered.

"Baka! Don't thank me either!"

He finally moved around to face her. She looked even more beautiful now after letting it all out. It was the real Rukia again.

"Rukia, if that Inohara-guy is bothering you, I…"

She reached out for his arm, trying to calm him down.

"No. He's too busy with the mansion he's building. I have not seen him for a long time. So, stop thinking about it! I don't want any more fights over me."

He sighed. Then smiled in agreement. That was his Rukia – always blaming herself for everything. He moved his palm to cup one of her cheeks.

"Do you want to visit me tonight?" He playfully smiled.

"Renji!" She scolded him. "You know I don't want to sneak out of the mansion and get into troubles with Nii-sama!"

'You know, taicho is on a celebration tonight with his calligraphy club. He's been organizing it for months. I doubt he will come back before early in the morning. And he won't bother checking if you're sound asleep or not." He explained.

"Wow, I see, you are quite informed about my brother's plans!" She smiled, then moved to sit on top of her desk.

He followed her.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. He won't be getting up early. And you can always say that you went for a walk in the morning, when you come back." He moved her hips on both sides of his waist, moving her closer.

"So, you've planned it all!" She shook her head. He cut her off by putting his lips on her neck softly. "Fine. I'll come."

She moved her face to answer his passionate kiss with her lips.

"Now go! I have work to do!" She coldly said, even though he knew she wanted him just as badly as he needed her.

He got her in his arms and spun them around, before letting her go with a last kiss. At least until tonight.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hinamori opened her eyes when she felt the familiar presence. He was stroking her hair gently with one of his hands, while closely inspecting her face.<p>

"Ah, I am sorry, Shiro-chan, I must have fallen asleep while waiting for you!" Hinamori said, hurrying to get up and greet him properly.

"Don't apologise! I am sorry for being late again. And I am sorry for ruining your sleep." He smiled.

She, now sitting got closer to him, waiting a little for him to raise his body up a little, since he had been lying on his shoulder. Then, she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, burying her sleepy face into his neck.

"I am worried, Shiro-chan! You work so much!" She softly said.

He stroked her hair gently.

"You should worry about yourself, Momo! Unohana said to rest much, right?"

She moved her head up to look into his eyes.

"It's just that…you are hiding something from me! I can feel it!"

"It's not true." He said calmly, without an effect.

"Then, why is everyone so busy these days? It's uncommon!" She demanded.

Seeing that she was now in the state where she would not give up no matter what happens, he sighed.

"The truth is that Kurosaki got himself into troubles again!"

Toushiro threw his back onto the sheets.

"Kurosaki-kun…the hero…" Momo said, mostly asking herself, since she had never been introduced to him in person.

"Yeah. A very stupid hero!" Hitsugaya sighed.

Hinamori smiled. It was so typical of him.

"And what did he do?" She asked again, while moving over him to watch his face closely.

"He's just dealing with someone he mustn't! But…hey…why are we still talking about work, eh?" He looked up and before she could protest started tickling her.

"Hey…stop…it…stop…" She tried to whisper between her laughs.

He then flipped them over, loving to listen to that sound over and over again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>He woke up from her touch, which was actually her squeezing his hand.<p>

"Shiro-chan…" She whispered.

Something was wrong – he immediately knew. Her reaitsu seemed troubled, her voice filled with pain. He jumped from bed quickly to look at her. She was crying.

"Momo…what's wrong…?" He did not need to hear reply, however, when he felt her wet nightgown.

His eyes widened and he moved the sheets just to make sure his senses weren't lying him.

"It's a month and a half earlier…" She spoke between her sobs. "Will the baby…" She couldn't finish because of the sharp pain.

"He will be fine, I promise!" Hitsugaya said, then quickly put on the upper part of his uniform and rushed to the maids.

"Amane! Takagi! Kouda!" He shouted.

Seconds later all the lights were on, the doors opened to reveal the maids in their night clothing.

"Contact the 4th division immediately! Tell them that my wife is giving birth!"

Amane and Kouda exchanged confused looks but did not waste any time, since then didn't want to anger their master.

Hitsugaya ran back into the bedroom, grabbing a blanket and wrapping Hinamori softly before picking her up bridal style.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, I am late, really, really late and I am sorry! But exams are over now, so I will do my best to update every week like before! Please, forgive me and review!<p>

*I want to apologize for a little change that is needed. A few days ago I realized that I had accidentally put on a name for my new character that is really close to a name from one of my favorite stories. It's my bad, so I am sorry. I want to change it from 'Inohara Kyousuke' to 'Hainara Kyousuke'. I hope the said author is not mad at me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Somewhere between hope and despair**

Matsumoto was running towards the emergency room with all the power she had. Her hair was unruly, having woken up a few minutes ago. She didn't know what the time was, she didn't bother to look at the clock. She just knew that she couldn't remember waking up earlier in years. The woman soon made a turn to find out Isane and Hanatoro in front of the ER.

"Matsumoto-san…" Isane stood up from her seat. She was pale.

"How is she?" Matsumoto asked then started breathing heavily.

"Unohana-taicho is inside with her. It's been 2 hours, but we've got no news."

Matsumoto lost balance for a moment then found the wall's support. She felt scared. Then, after the shock, she looked around searching for him.

"What about taicho? Is he inside?" She asked worriedly.

"No." Isane said, her voice being close to a whisper.

"Then?" Matsumoto was eager to know.

"He went to his office."

Her eyes widened by that sudden response. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"We will notify him when we have news." Hanatoro said, trying to calm down the woman.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes. She looked around to see Renji sleeping soundly next to her. His heavy arm was around her waist. That feeling had woken her up actually. She couldn't even find his face under the red masses of hair. She laughed softly. Then, almost jumped out of the bed, realizing it was already 6 o'clock.<p>

"Shit!" Rukia exclaimed, forgetting about her lady speech for a moment.

She rushed to the mirror to fix up her hair, then hurried to find her clothes under the mass next to the bed.

She heard Renji yawning, having woken up from the noise.

"Rukia…what's going on?" He asked calmly, getting up slowly.

"I am already late, that's going on!" She snapped at him, then pulled the sheet to cover herself up, feeling his intense look.

He smiled 'that' smile. She looked angrily at him.

"It's funny, isn't it? When it's not you who'll get scolded!" She said, then pulled out her kimono. "It's all messy!" She sighed.

"I'll get killed by taicho, if he finds out!" He said, then tied a towel around his waist. She shook her head. He was so calm, it was irritating.

Rukia stood up, trying to fix the kimono a little before putting it on.

"Renji, help me with…Whaa…" She felt her legs leave the ground.

With one swift movement she was up in his arms. He smiled lovingly.

"It's not funny! Put me down!" She shouted angrily and started kicking in the air.

"Not without a quick shower!" He calmly said, and turned to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya's hand was shaking a little, while he was trying to fill in the paperwork. He sighed. Trying to concentrate on work wasn't a good distraction after all.<p>

"Taicho!"

He turned to see Matsumoto standing in the doorway, her eyes widened.

"I can't believe it! Momo-chan is giving birth to your son and you are working!"

He looked at her. She shook her head.

"Ok. I know you are nervous and anxious and worried, but you should stay outside the ER right now!" She calmly spoke, feeling sympathetic now.

He realized she was right. He knew it himself too, but it was just too hard to stay there, hearing her pained cries, while he wasn't able to do anything. There, with all the other faces, not being able to let out his emotions. Just then, he heard someone enter the office and looked up.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" It was an officer from the 4th division. "Hinamori-san gave birth! You have a son!"

He jumped up from his chair. His whole body shaking with emotion. Without bothering to think about his image right now he rushed to embrace Matsumoto tightly. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. They were both overwhelmed with happiness. He, then released her and shunpoed towards the 4th division.

…..

Hitsugaya soon found himself in the middle of officers waiting to congratulate him. However, he couldn't hear anything and just nodded out of habit. His eyes, filled with happiness that was too great to be described, his body standing proudly outside the hospital room, Hinamori was the only thing that interested him right now. Hinamori and their son.

He went inside the room, still moving in a sort of a trance. He felt the need to embrace her tightly, to pick her up and spin her around, but he realized her delicate condition and knew it was impossible. The light in his eyes was searching for the same emotion in her own, but found something unexpected…sadness. He stopped moving, fear paralyzing him in his spot. Something was wrong!

"Momo…"

She was crying. Her pale face buried into the pillow. Her whole body shaking from the sobs. He felt weak all of a sudden, falling down on his knees. He was horror-stricken. His son…his son…he searched for him with his eyes, unable to see him.

"Aaaah…aarhhh!" He shouted, holding his head with both of his hands.

Hinamori jumped in shock. She found him shaking onto the floor.

"Shiro-chan…" She felt stupid and guilty. "He is fine…he will be fine…"

He looked up to see her face, his eyes lightening again.

"Oh…" he sighed, throwing his head back, hurrying to burry his face into her abdomen gently.

She wiped away her own tears, trying to smile.

"Momo, I love you…so much!" He said and it was a statement full of emotion. "Don't scare me like that again!"

He stood up to stroke her hair. That feeling of sadness was still there in her eyes. His eyes widened.

"What is wrong?" He asked, looking around again. "Where is he? Why is Unohana late?"

She tried to hold back her sobs.

"He is underweight and weak…and she took him…she just allowed me to hold him for a few seconds…then…said my reaitsu might harm him…" She started crying again.

He held her closer instinctively, trying to calm her down, trying to be strong, but he found it hard in that moment.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia stood in front if the mirror, throwing Renji one of her death glares for a countless time that morning. She moved impatiently, scolding him again.<p>

"Try to tie it properly!"

The man moved his head up. He was given the task to help dressing her up in the kimono, but still failed after the 3rd try.

"I am sorry, Rukia! You know, I am only skilled enough to take them off!" He said with complete seriousness, but she got even angrier when she thought it was one of his stupid little jokes.

"You are not skilled even at that! Remember what happened the first time, when you helped me take it off! I had to make some stupid excuses in front of Nii-sama about how it disappeared!"

His cheeks became red.

"Rukia…you know it was an accident…I…"

He got interrupted by a knock on the door and Rikichi's voice.

"Abarai-fukutaicho! Are you in there?"

Both of them sighed. Renji moved closer to the door, hoping that he wouldn't need to open it.

"Yeah. What is it?" He said, pretending to be sleepy.

Rukia laughed quietly at his failed attempt.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho gave birth! She is in the 4th…"

Their eyes widened by the sudden news, then even more when Rukia stormed out of the room, not caring about the fact that Rikichi will see her, or that her kimono was tied completely wrong. Renji patted Rikichi's shoulder in order to show his gratitude then ran after her.

"Rukiaaa! Wait a minute!"

The 6th division's officer became red a few minutes later, when he overcame the shock and realized what had happened.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"The child is put in an incubator, but he will be fine! He just needs to get stronger. Until then, no one can enter the baby's room except from me and Isane. You will only disturb him with your reaitsu. He is not strong enough to handle that pressure right now. Hinamori-san had been guarding him but it seems that she was not able to handle his outbursts of reaitsu anymore too. We are lucky that she gave birth in the 35th week because now it is sure that the baby will be fine!" Unohana said, while smiling.<p>

Hitsugaya sighed in relief, but Hinamori continued to cry.

'So, it's my fault that he is at risk!" She cried out.

Hitsugaya patted her head.

"Of course not, Momo!"

"Hinamori-san, you did your best and he will soon be a healthy little boy. You don't have any fault!" Unohana said softly, then went out to get Isane. "You need to get a good sleep!"

"It's all my fault!" She continued to cry. "If I was strong enough to handle the pregnancy, then he…"

"Then it must be my fault!" Hitsugaya said, catching her by surprise. "I made you go through all of this. Not only did I get you pregnant in an awful way, but I wasn't supportive either. Even his strong reaistu might be my fault."

He sat on the floor again, burying his head into his hands. Hinamori felt guilty now. She moved her hand to his hair.

"Don't say that! I am happy that you got me pregnant with your child, that I gave birth to that handsome angel and it's thanks to your genes that he is now strong enough even when he is underweight and weak. And it's thanks to you that I made it! So don't say that you weren't supportive enough!"

He looked up at her. In a few seconds she transformed back into the strong woman everyone knew.

"Is he really handsome?" He asked.

"He is very handsome. He has your eyes." She said, her face lightening.

"What about his hair?" He asked.

"It's the same color as mine." She proudly said. "Even though it could have been cuter if he had gotten yours."

"I prefer it that way!" He said and she laughed.

"Shiro-chan!" She exclaimed suddenly. "We haven't thought of a name! And I had so many ideas when it came to girls names. "But we can always call him Toushiro! And his nickname will be Shiro-chan! He won't complain like you and I will be able to call him like that!"

"No." He immediately cut her off. "I want him to be unique! We can't call him like that. He doesn't even have white hair."

"But…" She protested in her cute tone of voice. The unending argument.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Unohana later took Toushiro to see his son through the glass window. Even though he could not take him into his hands and feel him, he swore he had never been prouder and happier in his whole life. For the first time, he realized, he had never truly loved any man. Yes, he considered some of the Gotei 13 his friends, but in his heart he never felt the same devotion he had to Momo, Rangiku or his grandma. Somehow, up until now, he had always loved only women – in different ways, of course, but still strongly and unwavering. Today, that was about to change.<p>

"Taicho, he is so cute! Kawai! Just like you – before you turned into a grumpy captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Hitsugaya immediately turned to face her, too happy to be able to scold her.

"Ah, he is awesome!" He honestly responded, much to her liking and surprise. "It feels so surreal, yet I feel like he is the only constant truth in my life."

Matsumoto smiled, deep in thought.

"Yah!" She shouted.

This time he really got angry. They were divided by a glass window. She could still disturb his son with those noises.

"No, taicho, listen!" She happily exclaimed, looking so proud of herself. "We can name him Shinichi, which means 'truth'. And Momo-chan will call him 'Shin-chan'! Really, I am such a genius! Hitsugaya Shinichi!"

Hitsugaya did not even have a chance to protest, because a few seconds later she was gone to see Momo, who had fallen asleep, so they had to wait. But he liked that name. It sounded serious, so that his little boy could proudly announce it to the world, yet Momo would have her dream fulfilled – a cute nickname. Matsumoto was a genius indeed!

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was so happy that they forgot their own troubles and little pointless arguments. Soon, the queue in front of Hinamori's room was so big, that they had to wait for hours, so they could all see the baby. When Renji, Rukia and Hisagi were allowed to go, Rnagiku discretely dragged the petite girl into one corridor.<p>

"Rukia-chan, let me help you with this tie, before your brother and everyone else notices how poorly tied it is! Oh, Renji is so incompetent when it comes to women!" Matsumoto sighed.

Rukia smiled. The day couldn't get any better.

...

The days went by quickly. Two weeks had passed and the baby was ready to go home after just a single day more in the hospital.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto happily said then closed the door behind her.

"Shh, Matsumoto! He's sleeping." Toushiro whispered and she looked down at the bundle in his hands.

She had never seen him so gentle before. Even when it came to Hinamori he had some self-control over his feelings, at least, in front of other people. But now he could hardly hide that proud smile that crept up on his face every time someone mentioned the baby. In front of her, he didn't even try and that only pleased her.

"He is getting cuter and cuter each passing day…" She softly said.

Then observed the baby that was throwing his small hands into the air in his sleep. Hitsugaya put him back into the crib.

"Is everything ready?" He turned towards her.

"Hai, sir! I did everything you asked me for. The room is adorable. Believe me! Only the touching details are left. I am going to make sure they don't mess anything up!" She winked, then send a kiss to the baby. "My cute, Shin-chan!"

"Oh, Matsumoto! What about the other one?" He smiled.

"Taicho, I chose the place and I will be able to do it in a month." She happily announced, careful not to raise her voice in excitement. "Ah, and Momo-chan's size is seven." She smiled again. "Ah, just in time, Momo-chan! I am leaving you two alone."

Hinamori, that had just stepped into the room smiled brightly. She was allowed to go home a week ago but she insisted on staying with the baby, so the 4th division had been her home for the past 2 weeks.

"Ah, tomorrow morning I will be early to help you dress up!" Rangiku winked, then closed the door.

Momo looked at Toushiro, then laughed. That Rangiku! She moved closer to the crib to look at her son that slept peacefully.

"He is so cute, right, Shiro-chan?" She looked up at him.

"I thought you would stop calling me that way now that you have 'Shin-chan'!" He joked.

She moved closer to him.

"Absolutely wrong!"

He smiled, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt her cheeks become red and scolded herself for her shyness. For the first time she truly looked forward to being intimate with him now that she had the chance, even though Unohana had said they needed to wait. He caressed her cheek with his hand and moved bent his head over hers. Their lips touched softly and she stopped thinking, being lost in him.

The door opened suddenly to their surprise and Hinamori jumped back, turning towards the window, ashamed.

"Taicho…" The woman was out of breath.

"What now, Matsumoto!" He said, visibly annoyed.

His irritation, however, disappeared as soon as their eyes met. Something was wrong – he understood immediately. Luckily, Hinamori still had not faced Rangiku, trying to calm down and hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Momo, I need to check things in the division. I'll be right back!"

He flashstepped before Hinamori could comprehend his words, leaving her dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as they left the room and made sure to be at some distance, she spoke.<p>

"Oh, taicho, I met Sasakibe downstairs. He was searching for you. I thought that he wanted to congratulate you, but he said it was something urgent. He left a note from Yamamoto-soutaicho!" She handed him the small piece of paper, then worriedly searched for his response. "Could it be…?"

"Be quiet, Matsumoto!" He angrily replied, his hands shaking while opening the note.

She waited for an answer, while moving impatiently in her spot. Her worry grew with each passing minute, until he finally moved his head up.

"Eh?" She asked. His face was unreadable. "Is it about the zero division? Speak! Oh, taicho, please…"

She moved a few steps back, when she saw his eyes. They were full of something she couldn't describe, but that matched her own feelings – was it pain, fear or despair?

"Oh, you are leaving…oh,oh…." She couldn't say anything more, focusing on her failed attempt not to let her tears fall.

He couldn't speak either, clutching the hand that held the note into a fist. The silence was unbearable. The thing they failed to notice was the presence of a third face close to them.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Kira softly knocked on the door, hearing Hinamori melodically respond.<p>

"Ah, Kira-kun…" She said almost disappointed and he noticed that. She was obviously waiting for Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori-kun…" His eyes fell on the crib, which she lovingly admired.

He saw the baby, once, during a time, when Hitsugaya was not around, through the glass window. The boy was cute, like a little angel and he liked it. But deep into his heart, he couldn't erase the feeling of envy towards him, the same one he felt towards his father. And every time he saw that eyes, it grew inside of him. That small creature had all of his mother's attention and love.

"I am happy to see you, Kira-kun!" She smiled brightly.

He closed his eyes in pain. It hurt him to see that smile disappear, but he had to do it.

"I am sorry, Hinamori-kun." He spoke coldly.

"What about?" She obliviously asked.

"It seems that Hitsugaya-taicho is leaving or the zero division. I didn't know. You are taking it bravely and I…"

He didn't need to say anything more. Her expression broke his heart. She wasn't smiling anymore. The rosy tint on her cheeks that made her even more beautiful was gone too.

"What?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>She stormed into his office, without bothering to knock. He was sitting behind his desk, his eyes focused on something non-existent. He immediately turned to face her, startled.<p>

"Oh, tell me it's a lie!" She cried out as she ran towards him.

He got up from his chair, his hands grabbing her own.

"Tell me it's not true! Please, Shiro-chan!" The tears were flowing down her cheeks and she found it hard to even speak.

"Momo, calm down! What's going on?" He couldn't imagine what had made her so upset, but it made him even more troubled, when he thought of telling her the other news, which was about to greatly distress her.

"Kira told me that you are going into the zero division!" She cried out and looked straight into his eyes - filled with hope. He was going to laugh at how absurd it was and calm her down.

Toushiro was completely shocked. His hands released her own. She stood there, waiting for something to happen or someone to tell her it was a stupid joke. But her hope was lost the minute he released her and she knew it. She just needed time until her brain accepted it. She suddenly lost all her strength and fell back on the cold floor. She would have preferred it if she had lost consciousness, but to her surprise she was fully awake and sitting. Gazing into the distance, in a state of shock.

"Momo!"

He tried to do something, but to little avail. He was shaking her body, slightly ,at first, then using more force, but she remained silent. They didn't know how much time passed until her eyes became full of life again. She turned them to him and he sighed in relief. To his surprise, however, she was not upset anymore. She looked…fierce.

Using all of her strength she pushed him and he lost balance. He stepped back in shock.

"How could you! HOW COULD YOU!" She shouted and rushed towards him, his quick reflexes saving him again. He caught her arms.

"You told me that you loved me, kissed me, embraced me and the whole time, you knew, you were going to leave! Did you even plan on telling me?" She shouted, but did not cry anymore.

"No, Momo, it's not like that!" He tried to speak, but she cut him off.

"You liar! You traitor!" She kept on shouting into his face.

"Listen…" His attempts all failed.

"You…didn't you even have some feelings towards your own son, if you didn't care about me!"

The mention of his son, made him lose control. That small creature he loved with all his heart, even more than he loved her and only because of him he could allow himself to be rude with her.

"Listen to me!" He shouted too and her eyes widened. Had he ever shouted to her before? "I thought it was all over months ago, when I didn't receive an answer. That's why I kept quiet. I didn't have the slightest idea that…"

"What right do you have to shout at me?" She spoke again and pulled her hands out of his grip.

"Oh, Momo, I am sorry! I need you to listen to me!"

"Listen to what? Why didn't you tell me you applied? Why didn't you speak when you always knew that there was a possibility of you leaving? And when exactly did you apply?"

"In the beginning of April." He spoke.

She cupped her face with her hands.

"Oh, so that's why you were reluctant about the baby! But you were never honest with me! If I had known, then I might have opted for abortion! But know, I am left alone with Shin. Oh…"

Both of them stood quiet for a moment, before her anger won over again.

"How can I tell him that his father is a coward that left us! How!" She shouted again.

"Momo…I did everything because of you."

She looked at him and he felt that she had all the power needed to kill him in that moment.

"Because of me?" She shook her head. "Then explain to me, because I must be very stupid not to see how all of that is for my sake!"

"You told me to disappear, remember? And I wanted to do it. I wanted to free you of myself. That was the only way I thought of! If I had known that you were pregnant, I…"

"So it's my entire fault! How dare you…" She got angry, when the feeling of guilt rose inside of her. He never accused her, but she accused herself.

"No, of course not!" He sighed. "Oh, please…"

She then sat onto the futon and kept quiet until he told the whole story. She didn't know how much she heard, but she was too broken by the sadness and guilt to even be angry anymore. She was too tired to cry or speak.

"Momo!"

Hitsugaya was desperate.

She regained some of her strength and stood up, heading towards the door.

"Momo, where are you going?" He asked, completely confused.

"To MY son!" She emphasized on the word, his heart aching. "He needs my care, because he is small and defenseless. And now he has only me!"

He couldn't meet her gaze, feeling weak again.

"Momo, you can't leave just like that!" He spoke in despair.

"Of course I can! Like how you are leaving us!"

He didn't have the strength to speak anymore, feeling like someone had stabbed him through the heart.

She opened the door. Matsumoto was outside, her eyes full of sadness. Momo looked at her and her eyes told her, what her lips couldn't – "You also betrayed me!". The thing that hurt them the most was Hinamori's indifference.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hi! I know I am late. And I feel like I don't have the right to excuse myself anymore. The chapter is the longest one, so I hope that will be enough for you to forgive me! I know it's sad – you can't imagine how hard it was to write the last moments, especially after the first half! Please, review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Stubbornness**

News has always spread quickly. So, it was not unexpected that soon every single member of the Gotei 13, no matter interested or not, knew that Hinamori Momo took Shin and returned into her own small home. They also learned that Hitsugaya was not present that day when she left the hospital, apparently because she forbade him to. In fact they were not seen together from that day. Only one thing was left in mystery – and that was the reason behind the ruined happiness. Only the captains were allowed to know – on a meeting in the first division, and they were all surprised to find out that the genius Hitsugaya was leaving for the zero division – not because of his abilities, but because of the fact that he would never leave his Momo and his son.

However, nothing could compare to the surprise everyone felt when they heard that Momo was marrying Kira – in 2 weeks.

Hinamori Momo was a nice, lovable girl, but she was scary when she was angry. And she was still in that angry fit, that made her refuse to accept anyone's advice – even that of Nanao or Rangiku. So, the 8th division's fukutaicho in her turn refused to take part in organizing the wedding, claiming that she did not want to be part of anything that made Hinamori upset. As for Rangiku – she patiently took the role of an organizer, because she felt sorry for her friend and wanted to help. Even Renji and Rukia almost had a fight, when the red haired man happily said that he thought Kira was the most suitable man for Hinamori, to which Rukia replied indignantly – "Yes, what more suitable than a man who lacks decisiveness and bravery!"

…

So, one beautiful day in the middle of October, Rangiku, Kira and a big part of the shinigami's woman association were gathered in a lovely expensive shop for wedding clothing (and formal clothing of all kind). They all waited for Momo to come out of the dressing room to show herself in the white kimono they found the most suitable for her.

"Oh, it's so great being a bride!" Kiyone exclaimed happily.

"How do you know, when you've never been one, Ki-chan?" Yachiru playfully asked, meeting the gazes of the other women nearby.

"Mou, so mean, Yachiru-chan!" Kiyone complained silently, then returned the kimono she was holding back into its place.

"She is taking a lot of time." Kira nervously said to Matsumoto.

She smiled ironically.

"Don't worry! She hasn't escaped from the window!"

He did not answer, even though he was forced to endure all of her remarks of this kind recently. Matsumoto came closer to the door.

"Momo-chan, do you need some help?"

The girl did not answer, but instead opened the door. She stepped out of the room, revealing herself in the wedding kimono, which suited her perfectly.

"Oh, you are gorgeous!" Exclaimed both Kiyone and Isane.

Matsumoto smiled too, though her eyes held that hidden sadness, that did not allow her to be truly happy. Hinamori met her look, and then turned to the teary sisters. Yachiru was also there – jumping happily in front of her. Nemu was silent in her admiration, having completely forgotten the fact, that the kimono was too long for her taste. And then Kira – her soon to be husband, smiling proudly in front of his beautiful wife. She felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Oh!" Momo sighed. "Oh, Rangiku!" She turned to the woman, then hurried to find the tie of the kimono behind her back. "Oh, please, help me take it off! I am suffocating!" She cried out.

Everyone was shocked by that sudden change in the atmosphere. Kira's happy look disappeared.

"It must be too tight." He worriedly spoke.

Matsumoto quickly started untying the clothing and Hinamori went back inside the dressing room, feeling the need to hide from all those gazes.

"Oh, poor Hinamori must be having cold feet! The wedding is so soon!" Isane placed her index finger on her lips.

"Too bad – the kimono was really perfect!" Kiyone sighed. "I don't think we'll find another one that has the same shape and beautiful golden ornaments!"

…

"Hinamori-kun, don't you want to try out some more?" Kira asked with hope, once they were outside the shop.

"No. I want to go to Shin-chan." Momo told him coldly, even though her face lightened a bi at the thought of her cute baby boy.

"But you left him just an hour ago. It won't be another two before he needs feeding. And Nanao is there to…"

"Kira-kun!" Momo turned to face him, angry at his insistence. "I want to go see him now."

He nodded patiently, but as Matsumoto could feel he was not too happy to be thrown into the background again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>The women were now back at Hinamori's. Nanao was trying to make little Shin – a month old now concentrate on the toys above his crib, but she failed. The small boy continued crying until he found himself in his mother's soft embrace.<p>

"Oh, come here, Shin-chan! Mommy is back! I am not going to leave you again. Even for a minute." Momo spoke.

Her voice alone had the power to calm down the little boy, better than anyone's hands. No one could deny the fact that she adored the boy. She was, in fact, too attached and they feared what could happen in the future, when he grows up. It was not surprising, however, because Rangiku once noted that all the love she has for Hitsugaya is now pointed at little Shin, with his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Aah, who is here?" Matsumoto exclaimed playfully. "My cutie, Shin-chan!"

Auntie Rangiku was also able to calm down the boy, who loved to study her features with great interest.

"Well, I'll get going now!" Nanao got up and positioned her glasses in the known manner.

"Wait, Nanao-chan!" Momo turned to smile at the girl. "Please, stay for a cup of tea!"

The serious lieutenant politely refused and left, after Hinamori disappointedly thanked her for taking care of the boy. Noticing her upset look, Rangiku, who was sitting on the sofa with Shin in her hands, spoke.

"You can't be too surprised, Momo-chan! Everyone that loves you as much as Nanao does would probably do the same."

Momo left the cups she was holding on the table in front of them and looked at the woman.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not too happy about your own wedding too, are you?"

Momo shivered at the comment and opened her mouth to protest out of habit, but she froze. It was pointless to try that in front of Rangiku.

"Oh, Momo-chan! You always act lead by your emotions!" Matsumoto said; her eyes filled with sympathy.

She left Shin in his crib and then continued.

"I don't get it how you and taicho made one mistake after another and it came to that mess!"

"Don't put me on the same level as Toushiro!" Momo spoke, the flames of anger visible once again in her eyes.

"Oh, Momo! Don't let your anger control you again!" Matsumoto was completely serious now; the sympathy was gone from her eyes.

"And you Rangiku, don't think of judging me, when you also betrayed me!

Rangiku has long overcome the feeling of guilt for the past two weeks, so she continued with determination.

"Attacking is the best defense, uh?"

Hinamori shivered again, feeling guilty on her own. She really seemed to take out her anger on her friends since that day.

"Of course you have your share of the mess, Momo-chan! You were the one that led him to this stupid decision with your words!

"After he forced himself on me! How could I have acted when he hurt me that much?" She shouted.

Shin started crying. Rangiku quickly took him back into her arms.

"And why did he do it?" She asked calmly. "Wasn't it because of your infatuation with Aizen and the fact that you neglected his feelings for years?"

Hinamori felt weak all of a sudden, finding support in the chair behind her.

"So, you think it's all my fault!" She whispered.

Rangiku shook her head.

"Of course not. But I do think you two are the most stupid smart people I know!" She made a short pause. "Taicho decided to punish himself by going to the zero division and you – by marrying a man you do not love!"

Momo tried to hold back her tears, making another attempt to find a good reason behind her decision, already feeling insecure.

"But I do love Kira-kun!" She said with determination.

"Yes, I know. Like how I love taicho and you!"

Momo protested.

"I will grow to love him as a lover after…after some time." She wanted to tell "after Hitsugaya-kun leaves" and Rangiku saw that.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"And Kira-kun really deserves to be happy!"

"But you won't be able to make him happy!" Rangiku spoke louder.

"I will try my best! I will…I will bear him a child!"

Rangiku's eyes widened. Hinamori looked down, unable to bear the gaze of the other woman, who was certainly not fond of her last words.

"Hinamori…I don't know if you realize it, but Kira is not your prince on white horse." Rangiku said after I while. "Everything he did was for his own gain. He did it out of jealousy. Just like taicho. He came to tell you the news, knowing fully well that you didn't know, so that you will turn against taicho!"

Hinamori's eyes widened. She jumped out of her chair.

"You aren't even sure…"

"Yes, I am." Rangiku said loud enough, but not too loud, so she wouldn't disturb the baby.

Hinamori seemed confused enough already, but her stubbornness didn't allow her to admit defeat.

"Even if it's like that, Kira-kun still deserves me better."

Momo moved to the window, wanting to be strong. She would win that verbal fight, not Rangiku.

"I see…" Rangiku spoke quietly, putting the baby back into his crib once again.

Hinamori sighed. So, she had won.

"You don't love taicho, as much as I thought!" Rangiku suddenly said.

Hinamori shivered. Her mouth opened in shock, her eyes widened. She tried to stop the shaking of her body.

Rangiku smiled slightly, happy with the result. _"Oh, I am so sorry for using that against you, Momo-chan. But it's for your own good."_

"Since it's like that, I will leave now." Rangiku stepped towards the door.

Momo turned around to face her. Her cheeks were wet from the tears, her eyes filled with pain. Matsumoto stopped moving.

"I…I…I love him!" Hinamori cried out, her hands holding her shoulders, trying to stop the shaking.

Rangiku rushed to embrace her. The brown-eyed girl started crying with voice, letting out her real emotions in front of someone for the first time since that day.

"But I will not forgive him!" Hinamori spoke between her sobs.

Rangiku released her.

"You stupid girl!"

"If I stop feeling anger towards him, how will I continue living after he's gone?" Momo cried out.

Like a good taught warrior, worn out from the long battle in which he was the defeated side, Momo was suffering, but couldn't give up.

"Ok. I can't stop you from hurting yourself! Marry Kira! Continue to hate taicho! But please, oh please, don't forbid him to see Shin, unless you want to kill him!" Matsumoto said and turned towards the door once again.

Hinamori nodded.

"When he wants to see him…come and take Shin to him."

Rangiku shook her head in despair.

"The worst thing of all is that both of you always punish only yourselves!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

"You did what?" Renji shouted; his hands slamming onto the desk.

Rukia looked up at him with anger.

"You heard me well enough!"

"I can't believe you did it, Rukia! It's not your job to meddle into other people's business!" He ran his hand through his red hair.

"Momo-chan asked me for advice herself!"

"And you could have thought of something else, instead of trying to ruin her marriage!" He scolded her again.

"Oh, I am sorry for being honest with her! I am sorry for thinking of someone's happiness!" She ironically remarked.

Renji bit his lip.

"Rukia, Kira is my friend! Couldn't you think of that first?" He leaned over her.

"And Momo is also your friend! So, you should think for her happiness!" She coldly answered, then returned her attention to the paperwork.

"She will be times happier with Kira than Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked at him once again.

"You can't be that stupid to believe in that, Renji!

She met his confused look and shook her head.

"Now please leave me alone! I have much work to do!

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was sitting in his office. He had so much work to do these days and it did not matter that he was completely broken. He had to endure his punishment. He looked at the clock. It was already past midnight. He had to go to bed, because he would be up early tomorrow but he couldn't. These days he couldn't sleep. He got up from his desk and moved to the bedroom in the back. He didn't have the power to return into his house, which was so lonely without Hinamori.<p>

Just as he was walking, he heard the door open.

"Matsumoto! Go to bed already!" He said, without bothering to turn back.

"It's me." Momo whispered softly.

He turned back immediately. It really was her. His happiness disappeared soon, however, feeling once again that there was nothing to be done and the sadness returned into his eyes. He didn't have the power to speak.

Momo observed him closely. His hair was so unruly; his eyes seemed tired, having black circles around them. His handsome face, so handsome before, was now too tired and too sad to be handsome. His manly body seemed somehow crushed under the weight of his problems.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. _"It's all my fault!" _Without thinking she rushed to embrace him, holding him tightly.

"Oh, forgive me! Please, forgive me!" Momo cried out.

He didn't respond. He didn't embrace her. She looked up to his face, holding his arms with her hands.

"Shiro-chan…Shiro-chan…kiss me! Kiss me!"

He trembled.

"Momo, stop!" Then pushed her away suddenly.

Her eyes widened, as the tears continued falling.

"Oh, I know, I was wrong, but…"

"No! It was all my fault!" He spoke calmly. "And I don't want to hurt you anymore. So, go to your house. It's already late!"

It was not the Toushiro she knew. He wasn't that calm and indifferent. He had spirit. That man in front of her was broken. She had killed him.

"I can't!" She spoke in between her sobs. "I love you!"

"_I will bring you back!"_

Hinamori moved closer again. She caught his collar and pulled him down. Her shyness was nowhere to be found as she kissed him passionately. He didn't respond. She looked into his eyes, searching for a reaction, but all she found was sadness.

"Hinamori, you are ruining your happiness. Kira…"

"Damn him! Damn me!" She shouted, much to his surprise. His eyes widened. "How can I possibly be happy with Kira when the only one I want is you?"

He seemed to have finally awakened from a long sleep and she needed to use that moment. Momo kissed him again – this time gently, but insistently and used his shock to deepen the kiss. She moved her hands into his shirt, too bold to believe it herself. But it was worth it! The instincts of his body were alive and he couldn't help it, but kiss her back.

Toushiro moved his hands to cup her cheeks and some of his passion seemed to have returned, because his lips claimed hers with force. She was out of breath, but she wouldn't stop, not when she feared to lose him again. But to her surprise he stopped and pushed her away again. She looked up at him in shock, breathing heavily. The question in her eyes was obvious.

"Hinamori, I can't! I am forcing you again." He ran his hand through his hair in the well-known manner.

"What? No, you're not!" She exclaimed.

He smiled sadly. Momo caught his collar again, forcefully. Her eyes had the same fire as if in a battle. And it was a battle for her.

"I don't care that you raped me! So, forget about that night and make me yours again!"

She was truly so bold, that it was shocking for him. He tried to move away.

"Then I will rape you, so that we can be equal!" She said out of despair and anger.

It was so absurd, but none of them laughed. Even though, later, when Toushiro thought of it, he started laughing every time. She was anxious for his answer, holding his robes with unusual strength. He sighed.

"How can it possibly be rape?"

At first she was shocked. Her brain was too clouded to register something different from "Yes, do it!" or "No, leave me!" Soon, however, she understood when he cupped her cheeks quickly and kissed her again.

There was no hesitation in that kiss, only passion and need. She moved her small hands to part his robes and was so fierce, that she was about to rip his uniform if it hadn't fallen down his shoulders. He smiled at her, when he saw that fierceness into her eyes, determined to take his clothes off soon. His uniform was now held only by the tie around his waist. He picked her up, her legs around his waist and kissed her neck softly. She moaned, tilting her head back. Then, they headed towards the bedroom.

…

Kira was sitting at the bar plot alone. Hisagi got drunk quite easily tonight and went home an hour ago. But surprisingly enough Kira couldn't get drunk no matter how much he drank. Maybe it was because he was already drunk with love and…the feeling of powerfulness. He had finally won against Hitsugaya. He had Momo. And she was going to be only his.

…

She sat impatiently on the futon, but she felt weak now. All the power she had minutes ago was gone with his kisses and his touch that clouded her mind.

Hitsugaya carefully untied her nightgown and gently slid it down her shoulders. Oh, her skin was so soft! He had always wanted to touch her featherlike and kiss her numerous times, gently, carefully. Her breasts had gotten bigger due to the pregnancy, but were still small. They were too small in comparison to Rangiku's, but just the way he liked them. He leaned down, taking one of the nipples into his mouth. Hinamori moaned again.

She put her hands into his white hair. She had never felt so much pleasure before. Now she understood why the women that had experience in intimacy spoke about it with so much excitement.

She moved her hands to his chest. It was so strong, unexpectedly, she felt like he was much stronger than Zaraki-taicho. She laughed quietly at the thought. No, Zaraki was so rough and animal-like, while Toushiro was manly and handsome and cute. He had all the manliness she needed but no too much.

She didn't realize when her back was comfortably lying on the soft sheets and she was already naked, nor when his hands started running down her thighs. She was in bliss.

…

"Cheers!" Kira said to the barman who looked quite annoyed at his presence.

"Sir, I think it's time you leave!" The man said, as politely as possible.

"Sure." Kira took out some money from his pocket. "These must be enough."

"Yeah. More than enough." The man said, his mood improving a little.

The blonde-haired guy stood up, moving slowly outside.

"Yaah, the stars are so beautiful!" He exclaimed, while looking at the sky. "Just like Hinamori! My Hinamori!"

…

She bit her lower lip. It was so painful despite all of Toushiro's tries and the fact that she had already given birth. Unohana had done a good job in returning her body to his normal state, too good.

Toushiro's hand gently wiped away one tear that has escaped her eyes out of her control. Then kissed her lips softly, trying to make it pass sooner.

"My Hinamori!" He whispered into her ear.

She moved her legs a little, trying to accommodate herself. He moved, slowly at first, then faster.

She cried out. At first, due to the strange mixed feeling of pain and pleasure, then only because of the immense pleasure she felt.

None of them cared about tomorrow. All that mattered right now was what they held in their arms.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Yaah! I am so happy. I updated early, you see! So, enjoy the long chapter! Because I enjoyed it! Once I started writing I couldn't stop! Wow! So, I expect some more reviews this time, because I am early. I overcame my laziness, so please you do it too! You'll make me really happy!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I am terribly late! And believe me - I had my reasons! However, i am guilty in front of you! I hope you can put up with me! I hope you have a nice time reading...the FINAL.  
><strong>

**Don't worry! It's the final of part one only!  
><strong>

**Love you!  
><strong>

**Let go**

Hinamori moved slightly to the side. Her face bathing in the warm sun rays. She opened her eyes to see Toushiro sleeping soundly next to her. The dark circles under his eyes were still visible, but she was sure that they would disappear completely after a second night like that. She smiled, but then reality hit her. A second night like that? Was that possible?

Her thoughts got interrupted when the door suddenly opened loudly. Hinamori jumped into a sitting position, pulling the sheets to cover her breasts.

"So you were here! I knew it!" Rangiku said and she was terribly serious.

Momo looked down, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. She suddenly felt too ashamed to look up. The soft cooing, however, made her look up quickly.

"Shin-chan!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Shin is here. You left him last night with no explanation and rushed here!" Matsumoto shook her head. "And I bet you didn't think about Kira before doing so!"

Hinamori went pale in a few seconds. She really never spared a thought for him last night.

"Be quiet, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya suddenly said.

He kicked the sheets and put on his pants in a second.

"Oh, I see, taicho! Now that you are in the mood, you don't need to listen to me anymore!"

"Matsumoto, get out!" He said in his usual tone of voice.

Then his face lightened up at the sight of Shin. He quickly moved to Rangiku and took the baby in his hands.

"Of course, I am leaving!" Matsumoto sighed. "After all, Kira is waiting outside for my explanation!"

She closed the door behind her back. Hinamori was frozen in her spot. She bit her lower lip, trying to fight the tears that had formed in her eyes. Hitsugaya suddenly placed his lips on her forehead, startling her.

"Momo…don't pay attention to her!" He softly spoke.

She looked into his eyes. Then her gaze moved to Shin's small face, studying his father's features in a sort of trance.

"Let's run away, Toushiro!"

She said it with her determination that made him admire her every time. However, he only smiled sadly after overcoming the sudden shock he felt and moved away. Shin moved impatiently in his hands.

"Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san…"

"No, Momo!" He loudly exclaimed.

Shin started crying. Toushiro lovingly held him closer and tried to calm him down with his words, but the baby did not stop crying until he felt himself in his mother's soft embrace.

"Urahara and Yoruichi are forever forced to live like prisoners away from the place they belong to! And they only dealt with Yamamoto, who is softer than he seems. The zero division will not be satisfied until they kill me! Until they kill you…and Shin too!"

Hinamori shivered at his last words. Her impulsive decision was so stupid.

"Momo…you need to marry Kira!" Toushiro calmly spoke.

The angry flames returned in her eyes quickly. She jumped.

"How can you…"

"Listen to me, please!" He rushed to get a hold of her arms and leave the baby on the bed. "That is the only chance you have of living a peaceful life with our son."

She looked away. The tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"Do you think that I like it?" He suddenly asked and she moved her head to face him. "I feel like killing Kira every time I think about you belonging to him!"

She saw that frozen passion in his eyes and smiled softly. The man she knew was alive.

"Even if I marry Kira I won't belong to him!" She said, catching him by surprise. "You men must realize that you can never make a woman belong to you completely!"

His widened eyes observed her closely when she caught the sheets tightly and went into the bathroom. Her whole figure was full of grace and dignity. He smiled.

* * *

><p>After Matsumoto succeeded in making Kira believe that Momo had spent the night at Nanao's, he was faced with another situation that made him shiver. Momo announced that she wanted to spend the whole week alone at her home in Rukongai. She didn't even ask for his opinion, she just informed him. Kira was against her staying there alone with a baby in the middle of the forest, where someone could attack her, so he decided to send guards with her, which she passionately denied. He was even angrier when he reminded himself that this was not her home only, she shared it with Hitsugaya. However, nothing could stop her when she took Shin and left.<p>

Kira was really upset at her behavior, but when he thought it over, he was even pleased. She was going to be away the whole week. The last week of Hitsugaya in Soul Society. So, he never spoke about it angrily again and just send two guards after her without her knowledge.

Momo was a specialist at kido, so this was not a big problem for her. She just put a strong barrier around the Rukongai district 1 area and the guards were forced to return back shortly after. Kira thought about it carefully and decided to keep it a secret, because everyone knew that Hinamori's actions were prohibited. Instead, he decided to keep an eye on Hitsugaya, in case he decides to go beg for forgiveness secretly and bother her.

...

Hinamori took a deep breath. Everything about this house was so fresh and full of warm atmosphere that she finally felt able to breath after a long period of suffocating. Even if their grandma wasn't there anymore it was still great to be home. She went a bit pale after that thought. She rarely paid a thought for granny. It was Toushiro who always did. She was too busy training to be of use to Aizen-taicho. Even when the old woman had died she had been lying in the hospital, fighting for her life, unable to attend the funeral after Aizen had tricked Toushiro into stabbing her. And Toushiro went through it all alone.

Toushiro had always thought about her, but she always thought about Aizen only. Now she realized it perfectly well – she was the guilty one. Aizen was the guilty one, but not Toushiro. Not Kira, either. If it had not been for Toushiro's inner strength and Matsumoto's constant care, he might have gone mad by now. She needed to thank the orange-haired lieutenant…again.

"Momo-san!"

Someone called out and took her out her trance. Hinamori's eyes widened. It was A-chan. And Tecchin-kun. Her friends from childhood.

"A-chan! Tecchin-kun!"

She stood up, being careful not to disturb Shin's sleep.

"It's been so long since we last saw you!" Ayumi spoke first. "Oh! What's that bundle in your hands?"

"This is my baby son – Shin-chan." Momo spoke quietly, but proudly and removed the blanket from his face, revealing the cute baby.

"Wow, you…you have a son already! Sugoi, Momo-chan!" Both exclaimed loudly then, put their hands over their mouth.

Shin was still sleeping soundly.

"And who is…" Tecchin spoke. Ayumi hit him with her elbow softly.

"The father?" Momo finished for him. "Hitsugaya Toushiro – kun."

Their eyes widened at her answer. Ayumi was the first to get a hold of herself and smile.

"Ah, it was to be expected, right Tecchin? He was always so overprotective of Momo-chan."

"Well, I am truly surprised, Momo-san! I thought it was Aizen's. Ouch!"

Ayumi had slapped him from behind his head. Momo still stood in shock.

"Ah, sorry, but you know – you always spoke so highly of him, so I…" Tecchin stopped talking, feeling Ayumi's intense stare.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her drawer to put some of her unfinished paperwork. Then, she saw it – Kaien's photo. She froze for a moment – having forgotten about its existence. Her thoughts were cut short when the door suddenly opened and she quickly pushed the drawer, fearing that it was Renji.<p>

"Eh? Hainara-san?" She spoke, her eyes widened. He had not been around for a few months.

"Oi, Rukia-chan, did I scare you?" He laughed. "Sorry."

Rukia ran a hand through her hair, feeling a bit ashamed of her quick reflexes that showed her nervousness.

"Come on. It's lunch time – my treat." He smiled and moved closer to her.

"But I…"

"No buts, Rukia-chan!" He said, then caught her arm, dragging her out of the office.

She protested softly, her head still looking back towards her desk. The drawer was left partly open.

...

They walked slowly around the area where his house was being built. Somehow it resembled a lot the Kuchiki – mansion, Rukia noted. It had a lot of sakura trees around it and the design of it was as fabulous as that of her own home.

"How do you find it?" He turned towards her after finishing his explanation on his plan for the furniture of the rooms.

"Oh, it's really, really…nice!" She awkwardly spoke, having not found more appropriate words.

He smiled again.

"Ano, can I ask you something?" She suddenly spoke.

He nodded.

"Why did you suddenly appear now? And why are you doing all of this?"

He seemed shocked by her question at first and a little nervous, but then smiled again and explained.

"Let's just say that I want to let go of the past and move on!"

"Let go…" Rukia whispered to herself.

"I want to start from a scratch. I will build this nice mansion. I will leave peacefully. And hopefully I will get married soon and raise my children."

He turned towards her after his last words, but she seemed to have not heard them, as she was a few steps behind, frozen in her spot, but carrying a determined expression.

"Rukia?" He spoke, completely oblivious that he missed the "chan", making it sound more informal.

"I am sorry, but I have to go!" She suddenly spoke and shunpoed back to her office.

"_I want to move on!" _

* * *

><p>Renji knocked on the door of the 13th division's office. There was no one to answer. He opened the door slowly, surprised.<p>

"Where did she go? I always pick her up for lunch!"

He shook his head. Then sat behind her desk, making himself comfortable, while waiting for Rukia's arrival.

"Ooh, the captains have much more comfortable chairs than us, eh!?"

He spun around a few times, acting like a little child, attracted to an interesting game. Then put his legs on her desk, pushing the chair backwards and then forward again, which was even more entertaining.

Suddenly he lost control and started falling backwards, his legs desperately trying to bring him back to no avail. He fell on the cold floor; hit his head and which was even worse, pushed one of the drawers down with him.

"Shit!" He said while rubbing his head."Rukia will kill me for this mess!"

He quickly started collecting the papers and putting them back inside the drawer. He was almost done, when he spotted the small object still lying on the floor, upside down. He picked it up and turned it to look at it properly, feeling confused.

"A photo?"

His expression changed completely when he recognized the smiling face on the photo.

"Kaien Shiba…"

* * *

><p>Two nights later, Momo was impatiently walking in a circle on the veranda. Shin was already soundly asleep inside. She was wearing a purple nightgown, her hair was lifted high. She really did her best to look pretty. It all came so natural when she had a reason to do it.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a light noise, which only her trained ears paid attention to – it was like a soft wind.

"Toushiro! Finally!" She sighed, when the said man appeared in front of her.

He smiled mysteriously. Momo answered the smile eagerly, too happy that he could make it.

Then, he quickly moved both his hands to cup her cheeks, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She didn't have time to wrap her hands around his body, already feeling weak, when he kissed her. He released her after a minute and she started falling down, not having realized that he had stopped kissing her. His quick reflexes allowed him to put his arms under her own, pulling her up.

She looked up, still in a sort of trance. Then, realizing how she acted in front of him, she felt embarrassed and threw herself onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up bridal style and they went inside shortly after.

…

Both of them were too clouded by their own emotions to realize that they had been watched on. The person sighed and then his figure disappeared back into the darkness.

…

Hitsugaya put her on the ground and gently stroked her cheek. His look ran across her whole body and she felt embarrassed once again.

"What is that nightgown, Hinamori?" He asked, visibly surprised.

It was really untypical of his Momo to wear such a short satin one. All the curves of her body were visible and for a few seconds he felt the anger burn inside of him. She waited for him on the veranda in this lack of clothing. Her cleavage was visible, her silky legs too. Luckily she had a long wrap over it.

"Well…Rangiku bought it for me as a present when I gave birth to Shin-chan." She spoke shyly, afraid to look into his eyes.

"Geez, that Matsumoto! Making you wear such clothes!"

Hinamori lookep up at him and he saw those sad eyes, that made her look like a little puppy. He regretted his cold words immediately.

"I am sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. It was stupid of me to try to look womanly for…" She didn't finish, but he knew what she meant.

He quickly picked her chin up and pulled her closer.

"No, I am sorry, Momo. Just…just wear that only for me." He said and smiled that special smile she loved.

He then kissed her lips softly and moved his palm over her neck. His palm started sliding down, sending shivers through her body until it reached the tie of her wrap just over her chest. The wrap fell down easily and revealed her petite form. Momo looked down, feeling shy. He pulled her closer and moved his hand around her waist, while the other one was put under her chin again. He needed to feel the approval in her eyes, before continuing his actions. She looked up and moved her small hands to grab the front of his uniform. He smiled slightly before bending his head down for a passionate kiss.

…

She was lying with her head on his chest, like she had always dreamed of, listening to the steady beating of his heart, lost in the moment. He kept quiet too, still breathless. Both of them thought about the past. All the nights they have spent here sleeping side by side. Who could have imagined that one day they will do it again - like lovers!

"Toushiro…"

"Uhm?" He answered her.

"Sumika-san, your 10th seat…were you really with her?" She asked, catching him by surprise.

He sat up, moving her gently next to him.

"Why do you suddenly ask?" He looked into her eyes.

She caught the sheets to cover herself.

"I've always wondered if you did it. I remembered that night we spent here after that…"

"Hinamori…"

"I am sorry for ruining the moment Toushiro. But I just thought of the time when I first saw you as a man. And it was then."

He kept quiet again.

"Please, tell me the truth! Just don't lie to me and I will take it!"

"No, Momo." He sighed. "No, I didn't. I couldn't."

"But still when I saw her walking out of your office her dress was unzipped. And you were tying your uniform…"

He pulled her into his embrace, stroking the back of her head.

"Yes. She unzipped her dress in front of me and she untied the sash of my uniform. Because she offered me…Well nothing happened after that."

Momo moved back, her eyes widening.

"Don't speak to me like I am a child. She offered herself to you. How low! But you let her untie…"

"Momo!" He caught her hands. "I was jealous, ok? You were Kira's partner that night, dancing with him and I went back to my office. I was angry and…upset and I let her do it, but I couldn't be with her…because she was not you."

Hinamori's eyed widened at his sudden confession.

"And when I saw it…" She spoke too. "I felt so upset too! I came looking for you and thought that she was your lover. I felt…I didn't know why I felt that way. I was so stupid. And I ran into the storm. I was wet to the bones when you found me and took me here for the night. And Kira-kun…I left him in the middle of the party…and spent the night here with you…he was so upset when he found out…he was upset…" She repeated sadly.

Then, Momo smiled suddenly and wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's neck.

"I am so glad Toushiro. Because I am so selfish to want you all for myself." She moved her legs around his waist. "I love you!" She whispered.

He pulled her closer and captured her lips in another all-consuming kiss.

* * *

><p>The days passed by like minutes, since Toushiro was able to be with them only at night, busy with putting everything in order before he leaves. But she was happy to feel his warmth at night, every time trying to get as much as possible, knowing she won't be able to do that soon. She kept on wondering how she never realized he was all she needed through these years. "Why do people always treasure the important when they fear they might not be able to do it anymore?"<p>

She was observing Shin's soft breathing, her back turned to Hitsugaya, trying to hide the fact she was crying from him.

"Momo!"

She took a deep breath then replied, without turning to face him.

"Promise me that you will marry Kira!"

She got a hold of the baby's crib, trying to suppress the next portion of tears.

"Promise!"

Before she knew it he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck. She quickly moved around burying her face in his bare chest, unable to suppress the pain anymore. He held her tightly, trying to calm her down.

A few minutes passed before she was able to look up, meeting his face, full of strength as usual. He was still waiting for her answer. She nodded, then spoke.

"I…promise!"

He smiled, then kissed her forehead.

"Go to bed! It's already late."

"You are leaving the day after tomorrow and I…" She protested, but he wasn't giving up that easily.

He pulled her closer again, holding her so tightly that she felt pain. Toushiro kissed her lips gently at first, then passionately like he used to do it. But it was a bit different. Like he was saying goodbye.

She looked confused, but he quickly put her into bed and wrapped the sheets around her, wishing her good night.

She saw him pick up the baby and kiss his head softly, before quickly falling asleep, too tired to keep her eyes open.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up to Shin's crying. The other side of the bed was empty as usual, but she noticed with surprise that there was a piece of paper lying there.<p>

"A letter…" She realized when she went to pick it up.

Her hands started trembling while opening it, already knowing that she had been tricked.

"He left…"

She sat down and tried not to cry before reading it. She had not said goodbye. He can't have done that.

**_Momo,_**

**_I know that you'll be mad at me, when you realize what I've done. Forgive me! Forgive me again. I've never been good at expressing my feelings, so I didn't want us to say our goodbyes. I am sure you will understand. You've always been the one who thinks of everyone around her._**

**_I am thankful to have met you, Momo. And I am happy to love you. You have always made my life complete._**

**_I don't think I deserved you. I couldn't be as strong as I wanted. I couldn't protect you when the people around you made you suffer. And I made you suffer too…_**

**_Don't blame yourself again! If there is one person in this world that is innocent…that is you. I have always treasured that innocence. You are my sanctuary. In this soiled world, I needed one place like that._**

**_I couldn't love you, like you deserved. But I wanted to do it. I wanted to spoil you, to be gentle with you, to protect you of all the bad, to show you all your dreams._**

**_I wanted to be that gentle human being for you…and for our son._**

**_There is one think I need you to do, Momo._**

She couldn't remember how she managed to get to the house as fast, but the servants were not surprised to see her. She left Shin in Amane's hands and ran up the stairs. There was still a slight hope inside her that Toushiro had not left yet.

She quickly opened the door to the room he had mentioned and…froze.

It was all blue and filled with so many toys and baby furniture that she couldn't get sight of everything. A giant teddy bear surely brought from the living world. The so-called moving objects that people used to travel she had heard for from Rukia. A lovely baby crib and a comfortable chair next to it. A small sofa on the other side of the room, close to the window. All sorts of books, including ones she had spoken to him about long time ago.

How come she never realized he was doing that! "It must have been through that time when I was with Shin at the hospital. And then, I never came back here…"

She felt the tears fill her eyes again, but she couldn't cry before finishing the letter.

**_Please, look inside the baby crib!_**

She quickly ran to it and bent her head down.

Her eyes widened when they met the small sparkling object. A diamond ring!

**_I know you won't be able to wear it, but I hope you can keep it. Give it to Shin when he grows up if you don't want it._**

**_And the last thing – I am leaving the house to you. You'll live with Kira, but when Shin is old enough give it for his use. You are proud Momo. I know you won't want it. But please, let me do at least this for my son, whose little face I'll probably never see again._**

Her eyes went over the letter once again, and again, and again. But there was nothing more written there.

"He left…"

She whispered those two words in denial. Her hand dropped the letter and she felt her power leave her. Only one thing! She needed to do only one thing!

She got the ring from the sheets and took it in her fist. She felt the diamond digging into her palm, but didn't let go until it started bleeding.

The ring was made from white gold and had a perfectly shaped small diamond on top. It wasn't special. It was not special…Wait! She moved it closer to her eyes and saw it. Those special words, engraved on the inside.

"_I love you, Momo!"_

She fell to the cold floor, completely powerless and broken. She could suppress it anymore. She did not care that someone would hear. She cried out with voice. Loudly and painfully.

Her arms found support in the floor above and she let her teary face fall down on top of them. One of her hands was still holding the ring tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's sad. It was hard for me too. I guess you thought he won't leave. That they will find some way to change it all. But don't lose hope! There is still part two! I feel bad for being so late, so here is my apology! A special spoiler for the upcoming chapters!<strong>

**The story will take place 10 years later.**

**A lot of mysteries will be revealed: Who is Hainara Kyosuke? What is his part in the story?**

**Who could have stopped Hitsugaya from going to the zero division but didn't do it?**

**Oh, there are a lot of other things planned, but I can't reveal anything more!**

**I hope you look forward to it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ready?**

**...  
><strong>

**Hi, everyone! This is the new chapter! I wanted to keep it a bit mysterious and I am curious to hear you thoughts on 'the mysteries'!  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

The leaves were falling down, painting the ground and the sky in different colors. The autumn had always been charming. But it had that sad feeling of knowing something hard comes ahead, something warm and sunny is lost, until the next year. Just like life – a mix of good and bad moments.

The small girl loved September. Maybe because it was the month after her birthday, or because she naturally loved everything. Her wide smile never seemed to fade and her mother was concerned for the day when she meets with disappointment. But these thoughts did not pass through her small head. She only cared about running around from one roof to another and kissing and hugging everyone.

Today was no exception. Her two ponytails were dancing in the wind her fast movements created. She was becoming better with each passing day, despite her 9 years, which were around 4 in human age.

Renji ran around obviously worried that he lost her…again. He was her favorite person to spent time with as he always spoiled her, but every time she used it against him.

"Oh, what can I do?" He shook his head. "She is just too cute!"

He sat on a rock nearby, tired of searching for her.

"Oh, Yuki, what will I do? What do I tell your mother? She will kill me!"

"I am back!" She cheerfully shouted from behind him, causing him to jump.

"You…you little devil!" He exclaimed, relieved.

Then looked at her and smiled again. Those beautiful big eyes were looking at him so innocently oblivious. He couldn't help it but take her in his arms again.

"Yuki, don't play like that again! I want to know where you are! Run only around the 6th division barracks, ok?" He patted her head softly.

"But I want to run farther! Please! Please!" She put her small hands in a pleading position and he melted.

"Aaah, don't use it on me! I won't give in!" He exclaimed loudly.

She started laughing in its purest form – so oblivious to know what an effect she had on everyone. Renji smiled again – he felt ready to be a father.

* * *

><p>Rukia anxiously opened the door and stepped out on the veranda. It was unusual for her brother to be in the mansion during this time of the day. It was also uncomfortable to join him for his tea session. It always was. Maybe because Byakuya was too serious that she felt as if on an exam when they were alone. She slowly moved closer and respectfully greeted him.<p>

"Please, sit, Rukia!" He pointed out to the pillow in front of him. Then, she anxiously sat down.

She waited for him to start speaking, looking into those deep purple eyes, that were always so serious and filled with thoughts.

"Rukia, I am here to talk about your future." He calmly said.

She gulped slowly. She expected that.

"Soon you'll leave this house to live with your husband."

She looked away feeling uncomfortable.

"I want to make sure that you won't be neglecting your duties as a shinigami." He finished in a tone of voice that she immediately recognized.

He needed to hear her answer right now.

"Of course, Nii-sama. Don't worry about that!" She quickly responded, bowing her head. Her voice was loud enough to not leave any doubt.

"That's fine." He took the cup of tea the servant left on the table and continued. "The wedding will take place in a few months. The preparations are going on in full power."

"Nii-sama…" She made a pause. "I don't think you need to do that big of a wedding. Don't spend so much money and time on it…"

"Rukia!" He cut her off and she worriedly looked up. "Don't forget who you are!"

"I am sorry, Nii-sama!" She bowed her head again, but quickly looked up after his next statement.

"You are the princess of the Kuchiki-clan and my sister, Rukia! Of course the wedding will be big."

She felt her cheeks get that pink tint. Her eyes couldn't hide her emotions. Those words made her so happy. She got the chance to look behind that cold facade. And even though she still found it strange considering who the husband was, she felt happy to hear those words, full of care.

* * *

><p>She was looking out of the window anxiously. The worry couldn't leave her thoughts and eyes. She sighed and sat up. Her long brown hair was now held up in a high ponytail that reached the middle of her back. She looked more mature and was constantly being complimented on her beauty. But that couldn't make her happy. The pain hidden deep inside of her did not heal.<p>

"Momo-chan? Are you okay?" Hirako cheerfully asked.

She turned around, surprised by his sudden question.

"Hirako-taicho!"

He smiled as usual.

"I am sorry. I was so deep in thoughts that I did not hear you coming." Hinamori smiled too and moved back to her desk.

"No problem, Momo-chan. It's good to space out sometimes." He remarked.

Then took a glimpse of his face in the mirror and sighed.

"It's crooked again." While looking at his bang.

Momo tried to laugh, but only a sort of happy squeal escaped her lips. He turned to her.

"Oh my, what's wrong with you these days?"

"It's nothing." She lied unsuccessfully.

He was now completely serious, which happened rarely. Hinamori felt ashamed of lying, under the heaviness of this honest look. She let out her emotions show, while still trying not to cry, because she didn't want to feel weak anymore. She wanted to be strong in front of herself.

"It's Shin." She spoke. "He is only a 5-year old kid, but he turned into a quiet and troublesome kid."

He smiled softly and put a hand over her shoulder.

"It's normal, considering he is a little boy. Boys are always problematic at any age."

"It's just that he seems so cold at moments, he only opens up in front of Rangiku-san and me. Kira complains all the time that he treats him with no respect."

"Ah, it's no surprise that Kira complains!" Hirako exclaimed angrily. "His jealousy is too strong to accept Shin, who on top of all takes after his father so much."

She looked down, the beating of her heart increased after the last remark.

"He is so stubborn. He really dislikes Kira – now more than ever. And always tells him that his father was better than him."

Hirako put his hand under her chin and she moved her head up – startled.

"Don't worry, Momo! Everything will be fine. He just needs some man figure in his life. Bring him here more often and I will talk to him."

She smiled and her eyes filled with tears once again. He moved his hand to caress her cheek. Hinamori felt her cheeks turn red, the beating of her heart becoming increased.

"You can always depend on me, Momo-chan!"

Her eyes widened by his sudden statement.

"Taicho, I…"

She got cut off by the sudden opening of the door. Hiyori went in quickly, breaking the silence.

"Shinji!" She carried her typical angry expression.

Hinamori moved away immediately, feeling embarrassed. Shinji frowned.

"What is it now, stupid?"

"Who are you calling stupid, you dumbass!" She answered and shunpoed to kick him.

"Hey! Hey, you little…"

That was the last thing Hinamori heard before going out of the room, leaving them undisturbed in their argument. She stood in front of the door, deep in thoughts again.

"Why are you being so nice to her?! 'You can always depend on me' blah-blah! Are you trying to act cool, you fool? Do you like her or something?" Hiyori shouted from the inside.

"Baka! The girl is so troubled! She needs help."

"Let someone else help her. Everyone loves her!"

"Are you jealous, Hiyori?"

"You jerk! Who is jealous?"

She then started kicking him again.

Hinamori bit her lower lip.

* * *

><p>She knocked on the door of the 10th division's office and heard the cold voice from the inside. It was unbelievable how one person could change so much.<p>

"I came to take back the documents." Hinamori spoke.

Kira looked up to see her and frowned.

"You always miss the 'taicho' part, you know."

She shivered in anger. How could he say that words to her! The words Toushiro used to say. And on top of it – it was Kira! The one that always treated her gently. Now he stood so cold and distant. She knew she was guilty for it…and it hurt even more.

"Have you signed them already, Kira-taicho?" She asked coldly.

"No. But you can wait a few minutes and I will sign them now." He moved his hand to get the pile of papers.

She knew why he did this. It was the same every time. He made her wait – was it to humiliate her or just to take more of the sight of her, she wondered? She sat down, nevertheless, and waited. He glanced at her and she felt it, those eyes that reminded her of her guilt towards him, of his ruined happiness and dream of a family.

He then stood up in what seemed like eternity to her and handed her the papers. She moved her hand to take them and he spotted the ring. She still wore it! He grabbed her all of a sudden.

"I want to warn you, fukutaicho. Your Shin has bad influence over Yuki."

Her eyes sparkled with angry flames and she tried to snatch her hand away.

"Kira-kun, stop doing this to yourself! Did you think that you could show me how much better that Toushiro you were by taking his place? You can't take his place in my heart! Never!"

He gulped slowly, feeling broken once again. But she couldn't make him more broken that that.

"Of course I haven't forgotten that you fall for assholes that treat you like a whore! But don't think that I am motivated by you. No man has ever been motivated by you!"

Her eyes widened in shock. He said those words to her! Kira said those words to her! She moved her hand to slap him, but he took both of her hands with his own and pushed her against the wall.

"If I take you right now, right here…" He whispered while his hot breath sent shivers through her body. "…maybe then you will fall for me."

She froze.

"But I am not that low!" He whispered right into her ear, then released her quickly and moved away.

Hinamori just stood there and couldn't even blink. Was that even Kira? Just like with Aizen – the old Kira had completely disappeared. Kira sat back behind his desk.

"Collect the papers and leave me alone! I have much work to do."

Hinamori moved her hands to her neck, she was gasping for air.

The door to the office suddenly opened and Matsumoto went in, accompanied by the little boy.

"Mommy, what is going on?"

**...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, everyone! Guess who's back! I know it took me too long, but I was so busy studying anatomy, physiology, biochemistry and stuff! I am really sorry! I hope you have not forgotten the story and still want to read it! I missed you and the story a lot! Have a nice time with this chapter! **

**The storm begins**

Hinamori opened the door to the office and went inside, hand in hand with Shin. Hirako was nowhere to be found and she thought that he was probably somewhere with Hiyori.

"Shin-chan, sit there, while mommy finishes up working!" Hinamori smiled and sat behind her desk.

Shin, however, continued to stay in the same spot, visibly upset. Hinamori opened her arms and smiled.

"Come here, my boy!" He didn't move at first, but then surprisingly jumped and ran straight into her arms, bursting into tears.

She smiled sadly, thinking that he was indeed too much like his father, burdening himself with problems, until he could hardly handle them anymore.

"Don't mind what Kira said, Shin-chan. Your father didn't leave us." She stroked his hair gently.

The small boy looked up with his teary eyes.

"Are you telling me the truth, mommy? Is daddy really dead?"

She got anxious for a moment, but them calmed down and answered.

"Yes, dear. He died like a hero, protecting Soul Society and us."

The boy moved back into her warm embrace and spoke with determination.

"One day, I will become strong, just like daddy!"

Momo's eyes filled with tears and she rested her head next to his small one.

"I am sure you will!"

* * *

><p>Rukia had just finished tying the sash of her uniform, then anxiously asked.<p>

"What is wrong with me, Unohana-taicho?"

"Actually nothing, my dear. You are just pregnant." Unohana smiled.

Rukia stood there in shock, unable to speak.

"Oh, don't worry, Rukia-chan! You are getting married soon and I am sure that Abarai-kun will be on the 9th cloud when you tell him. He seems to love children very much."

"Well, but I…" Rukia sat back on the bed.

"You know, your brother doesn't have to know before the wedding." Unohana assured her kindly.

Rukia's whole body was shaking, her lips opened slightly but no words came out. Unohana realized that it was probably better to leave her alone and quietly left the room.

"Pregnant…mother…lieutenant…." Those three words seemed so incompatible to her.

The thought of Hinamori came into her head. All of her struggles to take care of her work and two little children suddenly felt unbearable for her. Renji would be happy, of course, but he was still Renji. When a mission came up, he will leave the children to her without a doubt and leave to fight. And her? What will she do? Her brother, who hardly let her become a lieutenant, will never allow a mother risk her life.

"So will Renji…"

"Rukia-san, congratulations!" Isane had just entered the room, enthusiastic to congratulate the young woman. "We'll have another baby in Soul Society! Incredible!"

"Ah, thanks, Isane-san!" Rukia faked a smile.

"Unohana-taicho told me to take personal care of you, but you can be sure that I will keep it a secret." The lieutenant took her hands. "You are still only in the 8th week, so there are 7 more months, but you must take good care of yourself, so make sure you don't overwork yourself."

"I am sorry, Isane-san, I left the office without warning anyone, I must head back."

The petite girl quickly left the room, leaving the tall one dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Hinamori-san, would you like anything more?" The maid asked politely.<p>

"Ah, no, Amane-chan, you can go to bed now. It's late, isn't it?" Hinamori smiled.

"Yes. Good night, madam."

Matsumoto followed the maid with her eyes, until she closed the doors and left the living room and heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"The maids are really polite. Taicho did a good job hiring them."

"Yes. He is always careful with people." Hinamori moved forward to get her cup of tea. "But, shouldn't you be calling Kira like that now?

"You mean "taicho"?" Matsumoto smiled and looked into Hinamori's eyes. "Not when he keeps on acting like that."

"And what if he fires you?"

"He will never do that. Don't worry!" Matsumoto smiled again, then rested her head on the sofa.

Hinamori followed her example, and slightly moved her head to the window. The sky was full of stars tonight and she loved it.

"Momo-chan…have you thought about getting married?" Matsumoto suddenly spoke.

Hinamori moved up quickly.

"What?"

"Well, you are so young and you can't stay alone your whole life."

"The same goes for you, Rangiku-san." She sighed. "Say it straight. You think I need a man, because I can't handle the children alone. Just like Toushiro thought."

"No, Momo-chan!" Rangiku left the tea cup on the table and moved closer to her. "You are a wonderful mother, but I feel that you need some support. Especially with Shin-chan. He needs a father figure."

"Shin will never accept a man in my life different than his father, who he thinks is dead."

"I still can't believe you told him that!" Rangiku shook her head.

"And what could have I done? You see how Kira's words of abandonment hurt him deeply." Hinamori searched for Rangiku's reaction. "And there is still no one, who has returned from the 0 division."

The orange-haired woman looked away, deep in thoughts. Who was she to criticize Hinamori after all she had been through? Running for work with paperwork in one hand and a little child in the other.

"You were always proud, Hinamori! When you rejected Kira right before the wedding, you chose the hard way."

Momo's face darkened.

"I turned him into a monster." She sighed. "But I didn't want to lie to him. When I realized I was pregnant again, I could have still gotten married and lied about who the father was. But it was so unfair to him."

"You are not that type of person, Momo-chan! Even though that hurt Kira more than anything else…"

"What do you mean?" She looked at Matsumoto with confusion.

The other woman moved closer to her.

"Actually, Kira knew everything. He had seen you one night with taicho in Rukongai. But he still wanted to marry you and when you rejected him, the pride he had stepped on numerous times was completely crushed. That is why he is so angry now."

Momo stood there in shock.

"But why? Why would he want a woman who cheated on him and got pregnant from another man, while being his fiancé?" She shook her head in denial.

"Kira has always been some sort of masochist when it came to love and faithfulness." Matsumoto said quietly. "And for sure he would have accepted Yuki as his own and closed his eyes even to her obvious resemblance to taicho…because Yuki is just like you inside."

Hinamori couldn't speak anymore. Both of them couldn't. So many things were left unspoken and unfinished. How could they all move forward? Starting from Aizen, who she never had the chance to ask about his betrayal. Aizen…the source of all the problems.

* * *

><p>Hinamori woke up to the cheerful voice of the little girl that ran into her room. Her white hair dancing on her back, slightly curly. And those beautiful green-blue eyes, just like her father's. She quickly stood up in her bed and opened her arms.<p>

"Come here, my snowflake!" (Yuki means snow in japanese)

Yuki jumped into the bed and then straight into her mother's arms.

"Mommy!"

"My cutie!"

They rubbed their heads against each other, acting like the anime heroes Yuki loved that much. Hinamori enjoyed that moment of bliss, which made her realize she didn't regret anything. If she had not made what she did, those two angels wouldn't have been here today.

She kissed her daugher's cheek and the little girl answered it warmly, followed by her cheerful laugh. She was ticklish.

"Ah, you spoiled baby!"

The serious voice broke the atmosphere. Hinamori smiled again.

"Shin-chan, come to give mommy a hug!"

"I am not a baby, mommy!"

"I am not one too! Onii-chan, why are you like that?" Yuki frowned.

"Of course you are!" Shin said with his serious expression.

"I am getting better at shunpo every day, you know! I even beat Renji-chan!"

"He lets you beat him!" He coldly answered and headed back to the corridor.

"Onii-chaan! I will beat you too!" Yuki ran after him determined to win.

Hinamori looked after them with tenderness. It reminded her of the old times. The never ending circle of time.

* * *

><p>Rukia held the paper with the results in her hands. Since the moment she found out the truth yesterday, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Everyone dreamed of having a child and she did too, but…<p>

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho! Excuse me, but you have a visitor!" One of her seated officers exclaimed.

She quickly opened the drawer to put the paper inside.

"Let him in!"

She tried to get a hold of herself, putting the cold professional façade on. When the man came in, however, she couldn't help it but freeze.

"Hainara-san! You!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Rukia-chan!" He smiled as usual and slowly approached her.

"I thought that everything between us is resolved." She coldly said, her body shivering a bit from that creepy feeling he gave her.

"Just the opposite, actually." He smiled and stepped a bare feet across her.

"My brother was quite clear with you." She said, as calm as possible. "I am not going to marry you. Now, please, leave, before my husband finds you in here."

He started laughing so suddenly that she stepped back instinctively.

"Husband?...Your only husband won't be Abarai-kun, but me!"

He caught her wrist. Rukia jumped.

"Don't you dare touch me, you are mad!"

Hainara started laughing.

"You talk so high and mighty now, because you don't know just how pitiful all of you will be tomorrow!" Rukia felt her stomach turn into a ball. Her eyes widened, her legs feeling unstable. He then released her wrist.

"I have a present for you, Rukia-chan. Please, keep it until tomorrow. You will need it."

Then he leaned down and moved his head close to hers. His words she would not forget for a long time.

"You will beg me to be mine!"

Her eyes widened and she looked up to his face. She could swear he smiled, just like Ichimaru Gin when he used to play the same wicked games with her.

* * *

><p>Kira sat behind his desk, absorbed in his thoughts. How did life turn out like this? How did his closest person, a constant source of happiness turn into a source of sadness instead? Hinamori of all to bring out the worst of him. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, now too short.<p>

A sudden knock on the door interrupted him.

"Yes."

A petite figure came in quickly, bowing to him.

"Captain, I am sorry for intruding like that!"

"What is the matter, Kanzaki?" He quickly asked without paying much attention to the girl.

"I need to talk to you about something important, sir." She looked up, looking worried and admirable at the same time for having the strength to speak without wavering.

"You can tell me tonight. I will be expecting you as usual." He coldly said.

When she met his eyes, she saw that lust there. It attracted her so much in the beginning, but now it felt disgusting to her. She bit her bottom lip.

"I need to tell you now."

"Don't be too stubborn, Kanzaki! I don't have time to listen."

Kira moved his back towards her and went closer to the window, a certain sign that he did not want her presence in the room.

"I am pregnant." She suddenly spoke.

He moved around to face her, obviously shocked by the sudden news.

"What?"

Kanzaki looked up, her eyes now teary, but still holding it together.

"I am having your child, sir." She spoke again, this time her voice trembled.

Their eyes met – blue meeting green and Kira's doubts disappeared.

"You have to take care of it." He spoke after a short pause. "Does anyone know?"

"Only Masaki-san. But…"

"Great. Then find her tomorrow and solve the problem." He spoke and moved even farther away.

"What do you mean?" She spoke, her hand trembling and nervously moving to put a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"You know what! I don't want this child! And I don't want anyone to know about it!" He whispered, but she felt he wanted to shout. Just he feared to be heard.

She ran to his desk, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sir, please…"

Kanzaki's hand moved to take a hold of his robe. Kira pushed her away.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I? It's your fault for not using protection!" He whispered again.

His eyes focused on her face, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't like it either, but you have to do it as soon as possible." He moved his hand to her shoulder in a too cold manner of consolation. "How far are you?"

She didn't answer, but rather turned to leave.

He grabbed her hand suddenly, pulling her back. She was close to him now, enough for him to feel that sweet scent, which made his nights pleasurable and helped him forget his loneliness.

"I asked you something."

"I am in the 8th week, sir." She spoke quietly, keeping her head down to hide her tears.

"Oh, we really have to hurry then!" Kira quickly muttered.

Kanzaki looked up, amused.

* * *

><p>Rukia carefully washed her face with cold water. She felt so dizzy all of a sudden. She didn't know if it was due to the pregnancy, or to Hainara's visit. His voice couldn't leave her head.<p>

How could he do it, after all of the trouble she and Renji went through? A single picture of Kaien had the power to break them apart for years and now that they were just about to get their happy ending he dared to step up. She knew it was her fault, for letting him come too close in Renji's absence. Almost calling him a friend and then he asked her brother for her hand. Luckily, Byakuya declined and made Renji get back. But now why…

"_Attention! Attention! All captains and lieutenants, all officers, listen carefully!"_

Rukia jumped up suddenly, running back to the office.

"_Sasakibe-fukutaicho has just died!"_

Those words ran through her body like a cold shower.

* * *

><p>I promise to update soon this time! Oh, it feels great to write again! Please keep on reading and reviewing! :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Countdown to the end**

The news shook both Kira and Kanzaki. Kira even knew the man personally, though he had never been close with him. Kanzaki had never talked to him, but in her eyes all captains and lieutenants were amazing people she admired. And for such a strong person to die, they all feared the explanation.

The young girl looked at her captain and found him still standing in the same spot, one hand on his forehead, obviously scared himself. She sighed in order to suppress the laughter that was so improper in this moment. Then, turned to leave.

Kira suddenly took her hand.

"Wait!"

She turned back, but immediately pulled her hand away.

"Don't worry, captain! I won't need anything from you! So, stop fearing that you'll have to take responsibility, now that you have another fear in your eyes."

He felt amazed by her sudden outburst. The woman he had been with so many times before, whose eyes were full of adoration, who had never spoken to him with disrespect.

"Know your place, Kanzaki!" He said, his eyes now full of anger.

"I know it, sir! But you don't know yours!" She said even louder.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Didn't you become a captain of the 10th only to beat captain Hitsugaya and try to show lieutenant Hinamori you are the better one? I feel so sorry for you. You'll always live in his and hers shadow!"

He furiously slapped her and she fell to the ground. Luckily, her quick reflexes made the landing as soft as possible and she found herself sitting. The next thing she felt was the stinging that came from her mouth and the blood on her hand, when she touched her lip.

Kira moved above her and opened his mouth to warn her once again, but the sudden coming of Matsumoto interrupted him.

"Kira! What…" She cut her sentence in the middle getting aware of Kanzaki's figure in her feet.

Matsumoto turned her face to Kira again.

"What happened here?"

"Kanzaki was just leaving for the 4th division when she heard the news. I suppose she fell from the shock. She asked for a leave earlier, since she is not feeling ok."

Kira replied relatively calm, as the young girl stood up slowly and nodded in agreement. Matsumoto, however, did not seem convinced.

"There is an urgent captains meeting." She spoke.

* * *

><p>Rukia was pacing in front of the hall in the first division. The captains meeting seemed to have no end and it worried her too much.<p>

"Calm down, Rukia! It won't end faster, just because you fret!" Renji spoke, too calm in this situation for her to comprehend it.

"I…This is not…" She managed to say, but suddenly felt dizzy and moved her hand to her head.

"Oi, Rukia! Are you fine?" Renji quickly moved up, just in time to catch her as she fell into his arms.

"Rukia! Oi, Rukia!" He shouted, now really worried.

"Rukia-san, she…" Isane moved closer but then stopped talking. It had almost slipped her mouth.

Renji now held her princess style and worryingly headed towards the 4th.

"Wait, Abarai-san!" Isane called from behind. "Just leave her here on the sofa. I can help!"

He looked at her, full of doubts, but when he felt Rukia's hand tremble, he quickly obliged.

All the other lieutenants were close by, Momo just behind Renji.

"Rukia! Are you ok?" Renji exclaimed loudly and caught her hand enthusiastically. Rukia blinked a few times before realizing the situation she was in and smiled lightly.

"I am ok, Renji."

Momo moved closer and smiled in response, patting Rukia's shoulder gently.

"Don't hurry to get up, Rukia-chan! I guess the stress before the wedding, combined with this situation now had strained you."

Rukia smiled for confirment, even though she knew the real reason behind all of this. Renji returned quickly with a glass of water.

"Don't worry, Rukia! It doesn't matter who is after Soul Society, because me and the captain will kick their asses." Renji exclaimed and put on his cool smile.

Rukia smiled. She loved that smile. And she felt both happy and still strange by the fact that Renji and Byakuya seemed to get on so well, almost perfect.

* * *

><p>Rukia was on the veranda, looking at the night sky, feeling more uneasy than ever. Even before her execution, she was not that worried. But now she had the feeling that something really bad was about to happen. Something no one could stop. Just then a thought flashed inside of her head. Ichigo!<p>

She moved up but then enthusiasm left her. Ichigo… Why should he even know about this all? Why involve him any further? Why always rely on him? An 18 year old boy. What could he do more that all the captains here?

She suddenly heard light footsteps from behind her and turned her head to the side. Seeing the elegant figure of her brother she immediately moved to politely address him.

"Nii-sama! I didn't know you were awake!"

Byakuya stood still for a while and then spoke.

"Rukia…I want to warn you to be careful at all times." He said with complete seriousness as usual.

Those words coming from him were more than worrying. She knew he would never do this if unnecessary.

"Why, brother? What do you know about the enemy?" She asked eager to find out.

"Nothing in particular, Rukia. But a man able to kill Sasakibe Choujiro is not to be underestimated. Remember that."

She nodded - the first drops of fear visible in her eyes. This was the first time her brother had warned her about an enemy. Not even when she left for Hueco Mundo alone with Renji.

"Rukia?" Byakuya spoke again and she looked up.

"If you have anything else that worries you, you know you can tell me, right?"

Her eyes widened. Being completely moved by his words of comfort, she felt the need to share her fear and worries with him. She knew that he was not like other nobles. He knew all about her and Renji, so he would not be harsh at her.

"Actually, I…"

Her words remained unsaid when the alarm suddenly went on to inform the whole Soul Society.

**"_Enemy attack! Enemy attack!"_**

Shivers ran through her spine and she found out when she saw her brother's eyes that he was not all calm and collected too. Luckily they were both in their uniforms as if they knew of it. Before she ran towards her squad, she heard him say.

"Stay safe, Rukia!"

She nodded and spoke too.

"You too, Nii-sama!"

With exchanged looks of both worry and determination they shunpoed away, leaving the beautiful, peaceful side of their mansion behind, just hoping they will see it again.

* * *

><p>Hinamori was running inside the 4th, with Yuki in her arms, still sleepy, but cheerful no matter what and Shin beside her.<p>

"Isane-san!" Momo sighed when she saw the woman, leaving her room, fully equipped to fight.

"Hinamori-san!" She looked at her and hurried in her direction.

"Isane-san, can I leave the children here? Please?" Hinamori asked quickly looking around as if to make sure it's safe here.

"Yes. Yes, of course!" Isane answered quickly even trying to put on a smile for the small ones' sake.

Hinamori kissed both of her children gently, then put Yuki down.

"Shin-chan, you have to take care of your sister, right? Don't leave her alone!" She spoke, while running her hand through his ruffled hair.

"Sure, mom. " He made sure her hand was removed before others could see how she treated him like a kid. "You know, I can protect Yuki."

"I will protect brother too, mommy!" The small girl smiled brightly, feeling as if a funny game was starting.

Hinamori's features softened.

"I know, my princess!"

Isane's look served as assurance that the children are safe here and Momo ran ahead, knowing that her squad needed her badly right now.

Rukia ran nervously to find her comrades, somewhere around the division. Ukitake-taicho was also nowhere to be found. She suddenly stopped moving feeling sharp pain in her abdomen. "Not now!" She hissed and started rubbing the spot with her hand.

As if lighting had suddenly hit her she turned around, quickly unsheathing her sword, but surprisingly found a member of the 12th in front of her.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho, we need you at the 12th right now!"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What do you need me for?" The 12th division was not a place she was familiar with, and as far as she knew Mayuri, he was not the type to ask for her help. And what could she help him with?

"It is really urgent, Kuchiki-fukutaicho! The head captain is calling you!"

"Yamamoto-soutaicho!" She exclaimed in shock, then quickly ran ahead.

* * *

><p>Rukia went inside running, but as soon as she stepped in, she saw nothing but the empty lab. The computers were still running, of course, but Mayuri was nowhere to be found, Akon too. As for the head captain…she hissed then turned back.<p>

The young man had disappeared closing the door. It was a trap!

"Come out!" She shouted, holding her sword bravely.

"Ahahaha!" A man's voice echoed in the room, as he stepped into the light. "My brave girl!"

Rukia sighed.

"Hainara-san, now it's not the time for games!" She moved towards the door angrily, not engaging in a conversation with him.

He caught her arm and pulled her backwards. She moved away.

"Leave me!"

"I am here for your sake, Rukia-chan! For your brother's sake!"

She looked at him, eyes burning with anger.

"Is this your wicked game? Did you kill Sasakibe-fukutaicho? And now you are after my brother!"

"No, of course, not!" He brushed it off. "I am the savior!"

"What does this mean?" She asked, completely confused.

"The enemy is my people!" He smiled, then pulled a chain from inside his sleeve. The quincy cross!

Rukia stepped back in shock. Since the very beginning there was something she was feeling. Something strange about him. Some sort of a secret! The cross!

"You traitor!" She hissed.

"You are right! I am their traitor…and your hidden weapon!

"The quincies are extinct. You are lying!" She said with confidence and grace.

Never ever let yourself be vulnerable. That is what Byakuya always did.

"Then look at the monitor and tell me how some extinct species is slashing down your soldiers!" He said, completely calm too.

She turned her head to the screen and gasped.

* * *

><p>The tall figure stepped on the cliff slowly. He was standing with confidence looking down towards the houses in the distance. His broad shoulders and slim figure were full of elegance and caused everyone passing by to stand in awe. A man in his twenties, strong and handsome.<p>

"Toushiro!" Another one called from behind. "I thought you erased your feelings towards your comrades long ago."

After a brief pause, the man turned around. His green eyes were blazing.

"I did. Long time ago."

* * *

><p>Rukia was still frozen when Hainara moved closer and spoke again.<p>

"You can solve this with one word, Rukia-chan! All of your friends will be saved. No mode deaths will ocure."

She faced him.

"How? What do you want from me?" She asked, without averting her gaze from his cold face.

He smiled.

"If you only marry me right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Here it is. The new chapter that was finished long ago, but still I am not very happy with it. Thank your very much for your readers' interest! I will update as soon as I can.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**The new chapter is here! I wanted to write a longer one, but there are enough cliffhangers for now. Where is Ichigo? Will Byakuya and Renji wake up in time? What is the meaning behind Hinamori's dream? And why did Yamamoto send Hitsugaya to the zero divison? Next update in a month! :)**

**Wish**

Rukia carefully lay back onto the bed and sighed. It's been a month and Renji and Byakuya were still unconscious in the rooms above her. As for herself she was now Hainara Rukia. She had not signed a document but she knew it was worse than that. She had wished for it with her heart and now she was tied for her whole life.

"Isane-san?"

"Yes?" The other woman asked, turning to face her.

"Will they wake up?" She asked, her violet orbs nervously following the taller woman's expressions.

"I hope so. Zaraki-taicho was also seriously injured but he is now about to be discharged. Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san have also woken up. They are strong, Rukia-san. Do not worry so much! It's bad for the child!" She smiled sincerely and handed her a glass of water.

Rukia drank one sip and looked up again.

"It will be soon too obvious to hide my pregnancy. But if Hainara finds out I fear he will kill the child as soon as it is born."

Isane trembled.

"I doubt it. He is so in love with you like a mad man. He won't do it!"

"That's pretty much why I think he will. It is Renji's baby, not his own. And he wants me all for himself. He is a maniac." She then hissed from the sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Rukia-san! Please, don't exert yourself! I will help you. I promise." Isane spoke and helped the girl to lie back down.

"How?" The raven haired girl hopefully asked.

"We will hide it. You are now in the beginning of the 4th month. You will wear only baggy kimonos and we will make it so you stay at the mansion all alone till you give birth!"

"It's impossible! He is always following me around!" She sighed.

As in to prove her words he door opened to reveal the figure of the man she despised – her now husband. Isane moved to the door.

"Hainara-san, please come with me outside!" She calmly spoke.

The man moved past her.

"I am here to see if my wife is better today." He smiled lovingly at Rukia and moved to caress her cheek. She moved her head to the other side.

"Please, come with me outside. I just gave Rukia an injection of diazepam. She needs rest."

Hainara looked at his wife's face again, and then followed the 4th division's lieutenant.

Once they were outside, Isane spoke.

"Hainara-san, Rukia-san's condition is serious. Very serious."

The man's eyes widened.

"How come? It was just a stomach virus."

"After my careful examination it turned out that she has a stomach ulcer. And she had developed anemia because of it. If she doesn't agree to stay here for at least a month she might endanger her life." The woman seriously said, while closely inspecting his face. "She is constantly worrying for her brother and for your refusal to let her leave your home."

Hainara ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"My poor, Rukia. She will stay here, of course. And I want someone to be constantly by her side! Do you understand?" He warned Isane.

"Do not doubt it, sir!" She nodded.

"Great." The man smiled. "I want her to be happy and healthy for our wedding day."

"Sir?" Isane spoke again. "I would like you to push the wedding date."

His face became the complete opposite of before. He nervously snapped.

"Who are you to tell me that?"

"Listen to me, please! Rukia-san has always held great respect and love for her brother. She wants to get married in front of him! And he is still in coma."

Hainara sighed.

"Right! Then make sure he wakes up as soon as possible. If I understand that you do not take proper care of them, I will have your heads! Do you understand?" He hissed at her and turned his back to leave.

* * *

><p>The sound of wooden swords clashing was heard clearly as Hinamori ran through the trees, feeling the familiar spiritual pressure really close. "Was it possible? Was Toushiro really back?" She made the last few steps before she stopped at the scene that was revealed in front of her eyes.<p>

Toushiro was sparring with a little boy, maybe around 10 years old and was smiling. After a few more hits from the little boy, Hitsugaya threw his sword on the ground and went to pick up the little boy.

"Son, you are getting better with each passing day!" He proudly exclaimed. "You will soon surpass your father!"

"No one can surpass you, daddy!" The boy said and they both moved around, so Hinamori could clearly see the face of the child.

It was her Shin-chan. Grown up, but him for sure, her handsome son. And Toushiro – more handsome than ever. Taller, more muscular, a bit different hairstyle and something about his uniform. Only if he moved a bit for her to see…

"Momo-san!" Isane exclaimed loudly.

Hinamori opened her eyes. The familiar scene of her home returned her back to reality. It was all a dream. A sweet torturous dream. She would cry about it later. About her children who would want this to be the reality even more than her.

"Isane-san!" She sat up from the comfortable sofa in the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Momo-san, I need your help!" The lieutenant spoke quietly.

"What for? If I can help, I am always ready!" Hinamori smiled.

"It is about Rukia-san…" Isane whispered.

"Rukia-san?"

* * *

><p>The man was sitting comfortably in one of the corners in his room. His head propped on one elbow. He was gazing in the distant, too quiet like always, but in his eyes and soul there was a storm.<p>

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" The petite female carefully stepped closer, handing him a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Ayumi." He didn't drink at all, just left it aside and continued his inner battle.

"Sir, if there is something bothering you, I can help!" She asked softly and sat next to him. "You know, Kirinji-dono is actually a very nice person."

He moved his head up and stood up from his spot.

"There is not a single thing bothering me, Ayumi. Be calm." He calmly spoke.

"I know you can't forget your home. The politics of the Royal palace are too cold. No love, no friendship, no feelings. Even if you are like that, I know there is someone you miss. I can feel it." She said and moved up to leave.

"Ayumi…there is indeed something bothering me."

She nodded.

"Kirinji-dono said he knew about my arrival a month before it. How much time did they take over my application?" He asked his face trained in showing no emotions.

"It was as he said. They were summoned by His Majesty's closest confidant and they were immediately informed about your arrival in a month after you finish your deals at the Soul Society."

"Ah, great then. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, sir." Ayumi bowed politely before closing the doors.

Once left alone again, Hitsugaya's hand curled into a fist. This missing puzzle piece. He had not wanted to believe it, but it was all true. He was betrayed by his own people.

"Yamamoto…" He hissed.

* * *

><p>Hinamori was sitting next to Rukia in her room in the 4th division. She looked determined.<p>

"Mayuri-taicho will find a way to stop the quincies himself. He really hates Hainara. It is obvious! Then, Abarai-kun will kill him when he finds out he has manipulated you into marrying him." Hinamori exclaimed.

"That's what I fear the most! Renji won't stay quiet about it!" Rukia was still onto the bed, too tired to move.

"Of course he won't. Hainara deserves it. He wanted to tie you to himself. He wouldn't even let me or Rangiku-san come to see you!"

"He can't die, Momo!" Rukia slowly and sadly said.

"Why can't he?" She asked with visible surprise.

"If he dies, I am dying too." The petite woman answered, her face leaving no place for a joke.

"How?" Hinamori moved to seat back in her place closer to the bed.

"He did the "Unbreakable quincy vow". Qinicies can absorb reishi even from other living creatures as long as they let them willingly. I was willing to become his wife for a whole life and he was able to do it. When he put this bracelet on my hand I was dumbfounded. I fainted and later he told me everything. We are tied by an invisible string. If his reaitsu vanishes, he will suck in mine too."

Hinamori slowly fell back into the chair. She was unable to speak or to look at the other woman.

The unbreakable quincy vow…


End file.
